Freak
by Slytherin-By-Heart
Summary: *rewritten story*New girl comes to Bayville and starts causing trouble for both the X-men and the Brotherhood.*chapter 17 up*
1. chapter one

Freak By Meg Binks My own story copyrights, blah, blah, blah. I don't own any X-men evolution characters, wish I did (evil grin), or the music in my story blah, blah, blah. Well enough talk, on with the story. R&R  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lance Alvers (Avalanche)  
  
Freddy Dukes (The blob)  
  
Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)  
  
Todd Tolansky (Toad)  
  
Principle Raven Darkholme (Mystique)  
  
Rogue?  
  
Remy Lebeau (Gambit)  
  
Dixion Hayes (Hex)  
  
Evan Daniels (Spyke)  
  
Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
Jean Grey (Jean)  
  
Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)  
  
Kitty Pride (Shadow cat)  
  
Charles Xavier (Professor Xavier)  
  
Ororo Munroe (Storm)  
  
Logan? (Wolverine)  
  
*********************************************************************** White sunlight streamed into the little room, dust bits dancing on the shafts. An assortment of clothes lay showered across the floor where they fell on the cheap, verdant carpet and from a stereo perched on the tiny table, David Usher sang sorrowfully about "Black, black hearts". A long- forgotten cup of coffee turned to icy sat beside the bed, where a slim figure sat.  
  
Dixon sat cross-legged in baggy black jeans and an ivy tanktop, on the recently made hotel bed, that was once again ruined. Her dark crimson hair spilling over her shoulders and into her azure-colored eyes as she sat, skimming over the letter she had received from her uncle.  
  
Dear Dixon,  
  
How are you? I hope you are well. I am terribly sorry about your parents. It's a great lost to me as well. I thought that you should come live with me here in Bayville. If not I would like to see you again sometime, just for a visit. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Sincerely your uncle,  
  
Professor C. Xavier  
  
"He just had to bring that up." Dixon muttered. She tossed the letter on the table and fell back on the bed. Her parents had gone on their second honeymoon a year before and had died in a car trash. Every since then, her uncle thought it was his personal quest to get her to live with him. Especially since Dixon wasn't yet 16. Being the lone wolf she was, Dixon just stayed her welcome at her friend's houses, and then lived in hotels. She hadn't seen him in years and she was running low on money. She sighed. "Guess it can't hurt." With a flick of her wrist, a cold but gently wind blew through the room picking up the clothes on the floor in a surge of color. They drifted around the room then into her duffel bag sitting on the floor, beside the bed.  
  
"No more New York charm for me," she yawned tugging a sweatshirt on, "Bayville here I come." And with that, she strolled out of the room to make the arrangements for her trip.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Little bit of grammar and spelling changes, but that is it. 


	2. chapter two

*********************************************************************** (2) After the plane, Dixon had spent at least 24 hours on a bus to get to Bayville and was just controlling a simmering temper when she was stuck beside some whiny little kid and his mother for the whole trip. Bayville was nothing like what Dixon was expecting. A humble, little town near the beach, bathed in warm sunlight on a Saturday afternoon. Everyone was acting so cheerful.  
  
She felt like gagging. "I've walked into an episode of 'Saved by the Bell'." she groaned.  
  
The bus dropped her off at the middle of town, near an average, all American mall. Saturday shoppers crowed the sidewalks teens lounged around on benches. There was a slight chill to the wind, but it didn't seem to affect anyone's spirits.  
  
Dixon dropped her bag beside her and rummaged through her jeans' pockets for the address of her uncle's house.  
  
"Hmmmmm, well this does me a whole lot of good since I don't know my way around." She shoved the paper back in her pocket. "Guess the only thing I can do is asking someone."  
  
She glanced around, scanning the crowd. Over by the main entrance of the mall, there sat four guys. They all looked about Dixon's age. However, they didn't really look like they fit together. One was a tall, slender teen with white hair. He wore jeans and a well-fit gray shirt. He was leaning against the wall, sneering at people going in. The guy beside him was dressed in ratty jeans, and a black t-shirt. He had shaggy brown hair and looked about the same build. Another was crouched down beside the bench. He had greasy-looking, brown hair and looked like a runt. He wore ripped jeans and a dirty-looking, green t-shirt. The last guy was built big. He had short, blonde hair. He wore a pair of overalls and a faded t-shirt. He sat stuffing his face with food. Slim chance I'll get help from them, Dixon thought, but they look like the only normal people here. So before she could change her mind, Dixon picked up her back and walked over to them.  
  
"Pietro this is boring, yo" Todd whined from his spot beside the bench, watching Freddy stuff his face.  
  
"Yeah Pietro, these freaks are boring." stated Lance. He was leaning against the wall beside the speedster. Pietro was more focused on the world around them, however. He was watching a girl walking toward him. She was slim, and had long, dark red hair. She was clad in baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt. He felt a weird pulling feeling in his gut when he looked at her.  
  
"Any of you seen her before?" The speed demon nodded toward the approaching girl.  
  
Both Lance and Todd looked over at once, glad for something new to distract them.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No. "Lance continued, "But I'm gonna find out who she is."  
  
He pushed away from the wall and had walked only a few steps when he came face to face with Dixon.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Dixon was taken back by how nice this guy seemed to be. "Um, hi."  
  
"Name's Lance."  
  
"Dixon."  
  
"Hmm, nice name. You lost?"  
  
Dixon had totally missed whatever Lance had just said. She was looking over his shoulder at the other three guys behind him. They were looking at her intently.  
  
"You have a problem with staring, girlie?" Pietro sneered.  
  
"No problem, 'cept you." Dixon glared back. "And the name's Dixon."  
  
Huge black clouds started to roll in. Todd and Freddy looked up at the darkening sky, then back nervously at Dixon.  
  
"That's Pietro, Todd and Freddy." Lance filled in. He seemed to be ignoring the bad weather. But he had noticed that Dixion's eyes were now a completely different. The colour in the irises had changed from her blue color to black. He turned to look at his friends then back to Dixon. "You need any help?"  
  
"No Thanks. I think I'll be fine by myself." She hitched her bag up on her shoulder.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your friends." She glared once more at Pietro and a peal of lightning lit the sky. Then just as suddenly as it started, the storm ended. Dixon turned and started down the street.  
  
Lance shrugged and went back to lean against the wall. "Whoa Pietro, what was that about?"  
  
"Dunno she gave me weird vibes." He watched Dixon walk down the street, and felt a strange disappointment that she left. *********************************************************************** "God! Why does he have to live so far from town?" Dixon collapsed against the towering steel gates in front of the Xavier mansion. She looked down at the not so small town she'd just spent the day walking through. She adjusted the sweatshirt tied around her waist. She had peeled it off due to the afternoon heat. Sweat dripped down her back. From behind her, she could hear a stereo playing deafeningly loud music of Nine Inch Nails and the faint sound of people shouting. 'Geez, they seem happy, ' she thought, ' no problems for them in there. ' She still didn't understand how her uncle got the money to buy the place or how he could live with a bunch of teenagers 24/7. Now she would have to live with it too. Dixion stood up, brushing the hair out of her face. She turned and looked up the mansion that would soon be her home. She rolled her eyes sickened as 'Home Sweet Home' sang throughout her head. "Might as well let him know I'm here." she muttered. Mentally she called to her uncle. * HEY UNCLE! I'M HERE AND I'M COMIN' IN READY OR NOT! * Dixion smiled to herself as she hefted her bag over the top of the gate and easily jumped over to meet it on the other side. Her uncle would be mad at her for yelling mentally at him. "He always said I was too loud." Smiling again, she started toward the house. ************************************************************************ Kurt was making his way toward the front door. Someone stood outside, and was ringing the bell every 2 seconds. Just as he made it to the stairs, Evan and Rogue ran past him, pushing him out of the way. Teetering at the edge of the top stair, Kurt teleported to the bottom.  
  
"Vhat the hell?"  
  
"Daniels! Get the hell outta mah way!"  
  
Evan and Rogue came close to colliding when she jumped over him on the stairs, barely missing his head.  
  
"Damn it, Rogue! Can't you just say 'duck'?"  
  
"Ya got in mah way!"  
  
"Vhat is the fighting about?"  
  
Rogue glared at Evan. "Daniels there tried to destroy mah CD," then she glared at the door, "and Iah'm gonna kill whoever is ringing that bell."  
  
"Guys please, like, stop yelling." Kitty had come out of the living room and looked pleadingly at them. "I, like, can't read with all this noise."  
  
"Shut up Kitty." Rogue sneered.  
  
"I don't know how you can hear anything with your music on Rogue." Evan muttered, pushing past her to get the door.  
  
Just as he opened the door, Dixion decided to commence pounding on it. Unfortunately, she hit Evan right in the face, knocking him flat on his back.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry!" she squeaked, coming to Evan's side on the floor.  
  
As the stars cleared from Evan's vision, he looked up to see what he thought was an angel. Dark crimson hair, azure-colored eyes, beautiful smile...he died and gone to heaven.  
  
Suddenly her face disappeared and a blue fuzzy one replaced it.  
  
"You alvight, dude?"  
  
Evan groaned and sat up. "Yeah, sure. Who's the angel?"  
  
Dixion started. "What? Angel? Me? I'm flattered, but I'm no angel."  
  
Evan stood up and backed away a little. Dixion surveyed the people around her. Beside her stood a guy about her height, and wore a pair of baggy jeans and some t-shirt, but was covered in blue fur and had a pointed demon tail. 'Kurt I guess ' she thought. The guy she'd hit had bright blonde hair in some spiky fashion and wore shorts and a muscle shirt. 'Evan '. A girl stood further back in the house. She was clad in all pink. 'Eeww. That must be Kitty '. And sitting on the stairs was another girl. She had dark brown hair with a streak of white on each side of her face. Her makeup was dark and so were her clothes. 'That has got to be Rogue. Finally someone normal '. Her inspection took no more than a few seconds.  
  
"Hi," she grinned, "I'm Dixion. Is... Ah, Professor Xavier here?" ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	3. chapter three

(3) Dixion sat with her uncle for almost an hour one on one, talking and getting up to speed. After he brought up the subject of school, which Dixion was not too happy to bring up. Nevertheless, before she could object, Xavier had her enrolled at Bayville High and told her she would be starting Monday. After he introduced Dixion to the 'family'. She had already made fast friends with Rogue and Kurt. Evan still was a pain, and Kitty was bearable. She thought Storm was cool and begged for her to take her on as her student. Storm had finally agreed. Scott and Jean were nice too. The only one Dixion got the creeps from was Logan. Geez! What a cold guy. After the introductions, they had all (except Logan) gone out to celebrate. Later they came home, and Dixion settled into her new room, to countdown until she had to venture to school. ************************************************************************ Dixion sat silently in the principal's office, waiting. Her uncle had gotten her into this school but she was supposed to meet the principal before starting classes. Everyone at the mansion had been nice and she'd gotten her own room. The only problem was Evan kept following her around and calling her 'angel'.  
  
Principle Darkholme's office didn't look that much different from hers. Dark. The room wasn't at all well lit. Long, slim streams of light came in through the closed blinds and the dim lights did nothing to help. The office was extensive but almost empty. A large oak desk stood in front of the window, behind it a tall backed leather chair. Along the walls were shelves of books, covered in dust. "Guess she don't like reading." she mused. Dixion sat on a straight-backed wooden chair, and it didn't do anything to make her comfortable.  
  
Dixion soon heard the clicks of heels against the tile outside the office. "Here she comes." Dixion muttered.  
  
Darkholme strode in and slammed the door behind her. She had a strong, slim build, and a stride that said 'I rule the world'. She was wearing a black jacket and matching skirt. Her skin looked rather pale, like she stayed away from the sun a lot. She had dark brown hair cut short and deep black eyes sitting behind small wire glasses. She came to sit behind her immense desk, before she noticed Dixion.  
  
"Yes?" her voice was crisp, and on the border of raging anger.  
  
"I...uh, I'm Dixion Hayes. I'm new here and was told to come see you."  
  
The anger drained from Darkholme's face and was replaced by forced happiness.  
  
"Ah, yes. Ms. Hayes. We at this school are delighted to have a new student join us." she paused, and moved to sit on the edge of the desk, in front of Dixion, "We do hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Well off to class with you then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dixion left, and Darkholme's face regained its anger. From behind, a figure stood in the shadows.  
  
"You do see that she holds great power Mystique?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you will make sure we gain her power to our side?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
And with that, the figure was gone and Darkholme was left alone again. *********************************************************************** "There she is."  
  
Lance pulled his eyes away from a redhead down the hall to look at Pietro. "Huh?"  
  
Pietro didn't turn to look at Lance; he just glared at Dixion as he watched her walk down the hall. "That Dixion chick we saw earlier. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I wonder where she's staying."  
  
"Like it matters. Mystique says she's a mutant too and she wants her for our side."  
  
This time Pietro turned to look at Lance. Now his grin was baneful. "But who says we can't have fun with her for awhile."  
  
Lance shrugged indifferently, and went back to watching the redhead. Pietro slammed shut his locker and followed Dixion. *********************************************************************** Same as before. 


	4. chapter four

*********************************************************************** (4) Dixon seethed from her seat in music class.  
  
Some how Pietro had managed to make her first day a living hell. He'd tripped her twice in the hallway. And to make it worse he had been in every one of her classes. One of which she was in now and should have been paying attention. ' Damn Pietro, I'll kill' em '  
  
"Ms. Hayes, maybe you would like to perform for us?" Ms. Johnson Asked. "Because it seems to don't think need to listen to my explanation of how to do your music presentations."  
  
Dixon blinked and looked up stunned at the fuming music teacher. "No ma' am."  
  
Laughter filled the room. "Oh no, I insist. Front and center Ms. Hayes."  
  
Sighing, Dixon stood up. "Yes ma'am." As she made her way up to the front of the class, out of the corner of her eye she saw Pietro smirk. 'I'll show him ' she fumed.  
  
"Ma'am what should I sing?"  
  
"Why not our ABC's?" Pietro drawled from his seat. The class began to snicker.  
  
"That's quiet enough, Mr. Maximoff." Ms. Johnson glared at him and he shut up instantly. "Anything you wish, Ms. Hayes, within reason." Her voice was frigid with displeasure.  
  
When she stood at the front of the class, it became total silence. Dixon took a deep breath and began to sing:  
  
"Ba dheas an ia' go oiche Na glo'rtha binne i mo thaobh 'S aoilbhneas i gach a'it gan gruaim Athas ar mo chroi go deo He-a-ro He-a-o-ro  
  
Ma shiu'laim o' na laetha beo An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chu'l Nil uaim ach smaointe o' mo shaoil Deora ar mo chroi go bro'n He-a-ro He-a- ro He-a-o-ro  
  
The silent snickering of the class turned to gasps of shock. Dixion's natural singing voice along with her parents paying for years of singing lessons, made Dixion's calm voice flow through the room.  
  
How beautiful the day and night; The earth is singing in the wind, The voices rise and touch the sky Telling all the earth's believing, And in the night sighs fall down, And from the skies, sighs fall down on me.  
  
And when I move away from view My voice is singing in the wind, It rises up to touch the sky Telling all that I believe in, And from the night earth shall sing, And from the night earth shall sing, And from the night earth shall sing again."  
  
Dixon noticed the silent awe that was on the faces of her fellow students; even Pietro had a strange look in his eye. What surprised her most was the look on Ms. Johnson's face.  
  
"Ms. Hayes, that was extraordinary. What is that song?"  
  
"Um, it's a song by Enya. It was just the first song that popped into my head."  
  
"Well, you'll get full credit for that presentation. You may sit down now."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Johnson."  
  
As Dixon went back to her seat, looked over at Pietro and sneered. Oddly enough, he just smiled gorgeously back. 'Well he is kinda cute when he smiles like that' said a voice inside her head. She shook her head. Where the hell had that come from! "Please no, I don't need this." she whispered, laying her head on her desk.  
  
Thankfully, just then, the bell rang, and the class made their way to their freedom.  
  
"Just a moment Ms. Hayes, Mr. Maximoff." Ms. Johnson scowled sternly at them. "Both of you will stay here for detention. And I expect you both to stay here or you will be reported to Ms. Darkholme."  
  
Both Dixion and Pietro groaned. Dixion had only met the principal once before but she wasn't in a rush to see her again. 'Oh well, ' she thought 'detention it is.'  
  
Ms. Johnson interrupted her thoughts. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Both students said in unison.  
  
"Fine. Both of you sit down and I'll be right back." Ms. Johnson left the room and locked it behind her.  
  
Dixion sighed and sat down in her seat. Pietro came and sat beside her.  
  
He smirked "That singing was really good. Never thought someone like you could sing/"  
  
No response.  
  
"So you're gonna ignore me now, miss high and mighty?"  
  
Dixion silently looked up at him. Her eyes looked tired and sad. She shook her head slowly.  
  
Pietro's face became blank of malevolence. 'Oh shit, ' he thought 'maybe too much being nasty.' "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She thought for a moment. "What happened to the nastiness toward me? Why are you being nice to me now?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. "No reason why we can't be friends, is there?"  
  
Dixion was baffled. "After all the encounters so far. I didn't get the impression you wanted to be friends with me, 'miss high and mighty'."  
  
Pietro grinned. "Yeah well, I guess I was just doing what comes natural to me."  
  
"Hmmmm. I would have to guess that would mean your nasty to all the girls."  
  
The speedster moved so he looked at Dixion face to face. "Well, see it's like this. I found out something about you awhile ago that I bet a lot of people don't."  
  
Dixion's interest caught a little at this. "Really? And what is that?"  
  
"You're a mutant." Pietro stated plainly.  
  
'More perceptive then I believed' Dixion said to herself thoughtfully. She sat for a moment watching Pietro's face for signs that he was lying. "Really, and what proof do you have of that?"  
  
He didn't seem caught off guard at all by the question. "Well, I'm one too so I think I can tell. Also I was told."  
  
Dixion narrowed her eyes. "Wait, who told you...you're a mutant?"  
  
Pietro puffed with pride. "Yep."  
  
"Okay." She put down her head.  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"No, of course I do," Dixion waved away his statement, "just like I believe Elvis was walking down the street last night."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll show you." And in an instant, he stood at the front of the class.  
  
"How did you...you're serious aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dixion laid her head on her arms. "Okay. I believe you."  
  
Pietro zipped back beside her. "So Hayes, where are you staying in this town?"  
  
Dixion sighed inwardly. 'Well at least his not calling me 'girlie' anymore. '  
  
"I'm staying with my uncle for awhile."  
  
"And that is where?"  
  
"Oh, he lives in this huge house, on the edge of town. Pretty swanky if you ask me."  
  
Pietro was staring at her in shock.  
  
"Your uncle lives in the Xavier mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, why is that such a shock?"  
  
Pietro shook himself. "No reason. Just a surprise."  
  
"Yeah well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Bet your place is better."  
  
"I wish." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that. You can show me." Dixion gave a little smile, propping her chin on her hand.  
  
"You serious?" Pietro smirked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok then. I'll show you after we get outta here."  
  
"Ok." She put her head down in her arms again, closing her eyes. At the sound of a chair scraping, she looked over to see Pietro seated beside her smiling foolishly. "Freak." she muttered.  
  
The rest of their detention was spent in silence, except for the smirks they shot each other. *********************************************************************** Same as before. 


	5. chapter five

*********************************************************************** (5) When Ms. Johnson finally returned to let them out of the room, after 2 hours of silent detention, she looked somewhat different. The top buttons of her blouse had been undone, her jacket didn't sit right on her shoulders, her hair had been set free of the tight bun it was in, and she held a strong scent of scotch.  
  
"And I don't want to see you too act up in my class again." Ms. Johnson hiccupped.  
  
"Boozer if I've ever seen one." Pietro whispered to Dixion has they slipped past the tipsy teacher.  
  
Dixion had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop the laughter, but gave up when they had made it to the end of the hall. She collapsed on the floor, holding her stomach  
  
Pietro helped her further from the music class until they stood in front of Dixion's locker.  
  
"God, I never thought that about Ms. Johnson. She's always been really up tight." giggled Dixion.  
  
Pietro smirked. "Just shows you people aren't what they seem to be."  
  
Dixion looked at him, amused. "So you're saying your Mr. Prince charming under all those snide remarks?"  
  
When he only shrugged, Dixion made to hit him, but he zipped up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"This is seriously not fair." she muttered as she raced up the stairs after him.  
  
When she finally caught up to the speedster, he stood leaning against his locker, look very smug. He shook his finger at her, and pointed at his watch. "Geez, what took you so long? I've been waiting at least 2 minutes."  
  
Dixion came over and placed a hand to her forehead, making to faint. "I'm truly sorry kind sir, but I thought it was important that I doll myself up before coming to see you."  
  
"So that's why you look so bad. I thought you got jumped by some thugs."  
  
Now this pissed Dixion off. She glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now I don't have to take this from you, got it? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home."  
  
As she turned, Pietro caught her around the shoulders and walked along with her down the stairs, and across the hall to the doors. "Now I thought you wanted to see my place?"  
  
"Well not now if you're going to be there."  
  
Pietro pouted. "Why not? I thought you liked me?"  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"See I didn't, and probably the only reason you want me to come with you is because you want to show off to your buddies."  
  
He shrugged. "Well that wasn't the only reason."  
  
Dixion poked him in the ribs. "So what was the other reason?"  
  
"Well..." Pietro moved toward the doors and made a show of opening them. He smirked. "It's pouring out."  
  
Sure enough, it was. Some time during their detention, it had begun to rain and now it was come down so hard just a second in it would leave you soaked.  
  
Dixion groaned and leaned against the windows. "Damn. I'm already 2 hours late and now it rains, just great."  
  
"Um, Dixion, just a question but what is your power?"  
  
"I can control the weather."  
  
"So what are you complaining about?"  
  
"OK. First of all, I'm too wiped to do anything, and second I don't have that kind of power to control that. I'm still learning you know."  
  
"So looks like you need a ride."  
  
"I would like one, yes."  
  
"So come' on." Pietro grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the school. Instantly they were soaked.  
  
Over the raging rain, Dixion began to yell. "ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW DO YOU EXCEPT TO GET HOME. I DON'T SEE A CAR ANYWHERE, AND WE'RE ALREADY SOAKED TO THE BONE AND-"  
  
She broke off when Pietro picked her up and ran breaking what seemed like every land speed record to the home of the Brotherhood. He was surprised by how nicely she fit in his arms. ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	6. chapter six

************************************************************************ (6) Meanwhile at Xavier Mansion-  
  
Charles Xavier sat at his desk, telephone in hand, making his tenth call in the last hour.  
  
"Of course...you will contact me if.............yes...thank you, good-bye."  
  
Just as he set down the phone, when his students (Rogue, Evan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty) entered his office followed by Storm.  
  
"Any word, Charles?" Storm asked quietly, crossing the room to him.  
  
"No. Not yet. But where could she have gone?" The Professor rested his tired head in his hands as his students stood quietly in front of his desk.  
  
Kitty was the one who broke the silence. "Um Professor, we could, like, go out and look for her again. We don't mind."  
  
The others nodded in silent agreement.  
  
The Professor smiled at his students. All of them had become very important to him, he thought of them as his own.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, but I don't know if that would do any good. We have no idea where she would go and all this worry could be over nothing."  
  
"She would have contacted us if nothing was wrong." Scott's ever Mr. in Charge voice sounded his annoyance.  
  
"Scott how would you know if she couldn't? Maybe she didn't have any money for the pay phones." Jean tried to soothe.  
  
"Jean is vight." Kurt agreed. "How do we know she's not valking home vight now?"  
  
"Kurt is right. We have to stop this worrying, and hope she comes home soon." the Professor said, turning to look out the window.  
  
The others, being ushered by Storm, exited to give him time to himself to think. ************************************************************************ Back to Dixion-  
  
Dixion stood in the spacious kitchen of Pietro's 'bachelor pad' as he called it. And it wasn't all that bad. High ceilings, no loud colors or grotesque furniture. Not bad at all. There was only one problem.  
  
The people who lived there. Namely Pietro.  
  
He dropped her in the kitchen after almost breaking the front door down by running through it, still holding her, and had walked off saying something about taking a shower and waiting for him.  
  
'Fine and dandy for him, she thought, but I'm the one standing her, dripping wet and freezing. '  
  
Dixion had lost interest in waiting for Pietro from the second he left, so she decided she better check in with her uncle. She was at least two hours late. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
One ring. Two. Three.  
  
Finally, someone at the other end picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Dixion? Vhere are you? Ve've been vorried sick about you."  
  
"Blame my stupid music teacher." she muttered  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen Kurt. Tell everyone I'm ok and I'm at a friend's and will be back later, ok?"  
  
"Ok Dixion. Vhatever you say."  
  
"Thanks Kurt, you cutie. You're so good to me."  
  
Coughing on the other end. Or was it choking.  
  
"Kurt? Kurt? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah, sure. (Cough) I'll tell everyone vhere you are."  
  
"Ok, thanks. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and shook her head. 'Geez those guys are up tight. I'm a few hours late and they freak out. 'She shrugged and looked around. Deciding it would be best to stay in the kitchen, as to get nothing else wet, she began to wring out her hair over the sink. ************************************************************************ Todd, Lance and Freddy got the shock of a lifetime, when they came into the kitchen to find Dixion, wet clothes plastered to her body, bending over their sink, wringing out her hair.  
  
Dixion turned around, saw them, and yelled. So did the guys. In seconds, Pietro was down stairs, only in his jeans (A/N: grins) and staring at all of them from the living room.  
  
"What? What's wrong Dixion? Guys?"  
  
"Pietro, you ass-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us-"  
  
"Um hey, Dixion. Remember me? Lance?-"  
  
Before any more questions could be asked by the guys, Dixion strode toward Pietro, jumped him and started to beat him senseless with a pillow she had picked up off the couch nearby. Pietro kept getting away until Dixion sat on top of him.  
  
"Ass, twit, prick, I'm gonna beat you to a pulp." She whacked him over the head again.  
  
Pietro wincing tried to push her away. "Guys? A little help?"  
  
When Freddy approached, Dixion turned to glare at him, and he backed off, fearful.  
  
Dixion turned back, fully ready to hit Pietro, when a thought struck her. Slowly she lowered the pillow, and gave Pietro an evil grin.  
  
He did look really cute now. His hair was all tousled where she had hit him, lying down on the floor under her, arms flung around his face trying to protect himself.  
  
Dixion leaned down close to Pietro's face and waited for him to put down his arms. When he did, he was shocked to see how close Dixion was. And felt his stomach jump into his throat. The other guys stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Um, Dixion, I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you about the guys being here." Pietro croaked.  
  
Dixion yawned and stretched. "Yeah, well I guess I kinda over reacted."  
  
The guys sighed gratefully, including Pietro, as Dixion got to her feet. She held out an arm to help Pietro to his feet, and yanked hard when he finally took it. He was up in a flash, Dixion smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Come' on." she commanded, pulling Pietro over to the stairs. Pietro shot a fearful glance at his friends, but they turned and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Traders." he yelled, still being dragged, now up the stairs. He then looked back at Dixion. "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, since you were so nice to leave me downstairs and freeze," her grip on his arm got slowly harder as she spoke, "I believe it's fair that I get to raid your closet for something to wear until my clothes dry."  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, she pushed the now terrified speedster in front of her.  
  
"Lead the way Pietro."  
  
He gulped and slowly walked down the hallway to his room. ***************************************************************** Same as before. 


	7. chapter seven

***************************************************************** (7) Pietro stood shell-shocked at the doorway of his room, looking in on the disaster that had happened before his eyes by the redheaded demoness that made him feel uncomfortable and happy every time her eyes were on him.  
  
He still didn't understand these feeling as he never felt like this before. It had usually been a girl chasing after him, feeling nervous and excited being around him, as they had told him countless times, but now as he watched her destroy the order of his room he started to think that the tables had been turned.  
  
And he wasn't really sure he was comfortable with it.  
  
"What have I got myself into." he muttered, thinking how long it would take to clean this up.  
  
Dixion had not only the idea that his room was open to her but she was determined to find the perfectly matched outfit out of his clothes.  
  
Thrown all over his bed were his jeans, and pants. On his chair, that was comfy but he had to admit it was ugly, was all his T-shirts and shirts, and now Dixion stood half inside his closet, scrutinizing his sweatshirts and just aimlessly throwing them over her shoulder on to the floor.  
  
Every once and awhile, she would stick her head out of the dark cave of his closet, to make sure he was still there, and grin devilishly at him. This only made him feel worse. Finally, she stopped chucking stuff, and collapsed on the floor, surrounded by clothes, to look at the mess she made.  
  
"Don't worry Speedy" she grinned, pushing hair out her face, "I'll clean it up after."  
  
"Speedy?"  
  
Dixion was caught off guard for a moment. "What? Oh, you don't like my nickname for you?"  
  
Pietro stammered. "Um, I, I guess its ok, but I do prefer my name."  
  
"Ok, whatever." She went back to sorting through the clothes.  
  
Pietro finally decided it was safe to enter. "So you find anything you like, or did you just mess up my room because you're still pissed."  
  
Dixion eyes flicked up to meet his and he had to stop himself from gulping from the look.  
  
"Believe me Pietro, if I was still pissed, you would know." She stretched across the floor and gathered a heap of clothes, and stood up. "Out."  
  
"Excuse me? This is my room."  
  
"Well I don't think either of us would be comfortable having you standing there while I change."  
  
Pietro blushed slightly. "Oh, right."  
  
Dixion just shook her head, and pushed him out.  
  
Defeated and shocked, Pietro sat on the floor in front of his room, waiting. While there, the other guys finally had the guts to come up.  
  
Lance walked over and nudged Pietro. "So buddy, where's Dixion?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Yo, so why are you out here guy?" Todd joined in. "She tossed you out of your own room?"  
  
"Harsh." mumbled Freddy around his sandwich.  
  
"No. I'm out here because she's changing."  
  
"Oh." the guys muttered together.  
  
Then it seemed to dawn on them.  
  
"So why are you just sitting there?" yelled Lance. "You've got your own private peep show in your room and your out here like some little school boy."  
  
Pietro stood up and grabbed Lance by the shirtfront. "Cuz buddy, that private peep show in there can probably beat the shit out of us, BY HERSELF and I don't want to have that kind of power against me, ok?"  
  
"Yo cool it Pietro. We didn't mean anything by it." Todd stuttered. "Right Lance?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Pietro let go of him and leaned against the wall.  
  
Just then, Dixion finally walked out looking just as good to the guys as she did in her own clothes. She wore a pair of Pietro's jeans that looked just like a second skin and an over sized grey sweatshirt, one strap of her black bra could be seen because the sweatshirt didn't sit quite right.  
  
She did a little twirl and looked at them expectantly. "So, how do I look?"  
  
"Great." Pietro gasped. His blood pressure sharply increased, and he felt twice as uncomfortable.  
  
"Fabulous." Lance grinned.  
  
"Yo." was all Todd could make out.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Freddy mumbled, but no one could guess if it was directed at Dixion or his sandwich.  
  
Dixion rolled her eyes at them. "Geez, you'd think you guys had never seen a girl before." She patted Pietro's arm. "Thanks Pietro, I feel much better."  
  
Before anyone could respond, she turned around, strolled back into Pietro's room, and sat on the floor.  
  
The guys stuck there heads in. "Um, Dixion what are you doing?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"I'm going to clean up your room but I have to concentrate. I'm a little rusty. SShhhhh." Dixion closed her eyes and sat completely still for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, they had turned completely black. She looked at the guys and grinned most evilly. Lance remembering how her eyes had changed before backed away.  
  
Then before they're eyes, with a twist of her wrist, a gust of wind entered the room and the clothes began to swirl around. Then just as simply, Dixion plucked out certain items at a time, and put them away. As the clothes disappeared, so did the force of the wind, until it was completely gone. Dixion's eyes changed slowly back to their original color and she wobbled a little.  
  
"Whoa, that sure takes it out of you. I seriously need more training."  
  
All the guys could do was stare, shocked.  
  
Freddy was the first to come out of it. "I'm hungry."  
  
Lance and Todd looked at him, disgusted. "You're always hungry twit. That's why we hardly have any money to do anything. You're gonna eat us out of house and home." Lance grumbled.  
  
Dixion stepped in. "You know what Freddy? You're right. We should eat something. I for one am totally starving."  
  
Freddy beamed at his praise, that could be his one and only.  
  
"Hmmm, the question now is take-out or do I cook?" Dixion started down the stairs, followed dumbly by the guys. ************************************************************************ Xavier Mansion-  
  
Kurt stood dumbfounded, holding the phone.  
  
"Hey Kurt, who was that?" Evan strolled in, to raid the refrigerator.  
  
"Dixion."  
  
Evan started to choke on his Coke. "Dixion? Where is she?"  
  
"She didn't say. Just that she vas fine and not to vorry."  
  
"Well have you told the Prof. yet?"  
  
"No, she just called. I'll go tell him now." Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Evan was left to recover on his own.  
  
Xavier's office-  
  
Charles looked relieved but was still a little worried. "Kurt you are sure she is fine?"  
  
Kurt stood and thought. "She sounded fine. Vhere she is, I have now idea."  
  
"Well I am glad she's fine."  
  
The two lapsed into quiet, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Kurt hesitated a moment. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Kurt?"  
  
"Vhy exactly is Dixion here? She seems to be able to take care of herself and it's not that I don't like having her here but-"  
  
"Of course. I understand. Her parents died a while ago in a car crash, and since then she's been on her own. Even though I have written her countless times, asking her to come live here. I think she finally came because she felt lonely, but the true reason, I wouldn't know. You will have to ask her that yourself. But please Kurt, give her some time to adjust being here."  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
"Thank you for the information Kurt."  
  
"No problem. I'll go now." And Kurt disappeared again.  
  
Xavier pushed a secret button under the rim of his desk, which opened a passage in the wall to Cerebro. He wheeled down the passage. When he reached Cerebro, he booted up the computer and put on the head attachment. He began scanning Bayville for any detection of mutant power. Except for the signals in the mansion, all else was quiet. He was losing hope. Then Cerebro locked on to something. The computer began to scan.  
  
The cold voice of the computer began to speak: "Scanning records for signature..........signature found." A display came up. "Name: Dixion Hayes."  
  
Xavier sighed, and the tension faded. The computer locked on to the location of Dixion. Suddenly the tension, a long with worry crashed over him when he saw the location. ************************************************************************ Brotherhood-  
  
Dixion had flung herself into a large cushion chair in the living room and sat, humming Pink's '18 wheeler' while flipping through the phone book, looking for a good take-out place.  
  
The 'brothers' of the Brotherhood were spread out through the kitchen, listening intently to Pietro as he explained, as quietly as he could, Mystique's plan for Dixion.  
  
"Ok guys, do you understand? We have to keep Dixion on our side and here as long as we can. If it works out, we try to get her to move in. Then we're just a few steps away to having her against those X-freaks." Pietro stated proudly.  
  
"And, what do we do if she doesn't go for it, yo?" Todd questioned.  
  
"We're screwed, and Mystique will have our heads." Pietro's somber tone made the words hang in the air for a long time.  
  
From the living room came the happy sound of Dixion humming, and the flurry of turning pages.  
  
The brothers looked at each other silently, and then nodded to Pietro. "Ok then, we're agreed. We have to make this work." he turned to look at the clock. It was just after 6:30. "Todd, go talk to Dixion about the food."  
  
Todd began to moan. "Come' on Pietro. She freaks me out. You can't make me do this. You know how weird she is."  
  
"Well, unless you want to be pinned under glass in Mystique's office, I suggest you go talk to her."  
  
"Fine. I'm going." Todd started out of the kitchen. "But I'm too young to die." he added under his breath.  
  
Dixion had stopped humming, but she hadn't moved from where she had thrown herself when she had come downstairs. Todd leaned over the back of her chair. "Um, yo, you find anything yet Dixion?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Oh, Todd. Nah, nothing yet, but I don't know what you guys like anyway."  
  
Todd nodded. "Believe me; we eat about anything when we actually get to eat."  
  
"Oh, I see." Dixion threw the phone book on the floor. "How much money you guys got?"  
  
"Yo, I dunno, but it ain't that much."  
  
Dixion looked up at Todd and thought. "I...think you guys should come to my place and eat."  
  
Todd looked at her shocked. "You're kidding?"  
  
"No. You guys are sorta my friends, and you've been nice enough to put up with me for couple hours so why not?"  
  
"Um, yo, ah, hey Pietro!"  
  
"What Todd?"  
  
"Dixion says we should go to her place to eat. What you think, yo?"  
  
Pietro zipped in followed closely by Lance and Freddy. He looked closely at Todd and Dixion. "You're nuts Dixion."  
  
"Why is that? Because I'm being overly nice for a change? Well fine then I'll leave." She got up, ran upstairs to get her bag and clothes, and started for the door.  
  
Lance jumped in. "No, no Dixion. We didn't mean that. It's just we don't think the X-fre- I mean your uncle would like us there."  
  
"Screw what my uncle thinks. Screw what the rest of them think too. You're my friends, and you're coming to my place, got it?"  
  
They all nodded. Fearful.  
  
"Well come' on then." Dixion threw open the door, and strode out into the clear afternoon. ************************************************************************ 


	8. chapter eight

************************************************************************ (8) At the mansion, it was total chaos. The teens were rushing around, preparing for the impending battle, while Xavier and Storm were in Xavier's office, worriedly talking. The only one who seemed calm was Logan, who stood on watch at the front doors.  
  
Half of the X-men army was standing at ready in the front hall, the others coming down the stairs, and Xavier and Storm entering from Xavier's office when Logan spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "They're here." Logan and Storm pulled open the doors and started out but Xavier stopped them. "Let them deal with this. If it gets out of control, then we will intervene."  
  
From there, all hell broke loose. The Brotherhood not expecting a full attack was over powered at first.  
  
The scene was from a battlefield of war. The Brotherhood caught off guard, scattered hurriedly barely dodging optic blasts, wooden spikes, and physic energy blasts. But soon they retaliated. Avalanche let loose a strong sonic wave, shaking everyone terribly. Blob creeped up behind an unsuspecting Shadow cat and proceeded to crush her, when she slipped through his arms, and gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Cyclops shot at Toad repeatedly with his optic blast, coming within hairs of burning flesh. Toad tried desperately to hide but it wasn't easy. Spyke pinned Avalanche against a tree to stop his attack, then was knocked off his feet when Blob threw Rogue at him. Both Rogue and Spyke got slowly to their feet again, but let their rage push them back into battle. Rogue absorbed some of Spyke's power and went after Blob, as Spyke tried to hit Quicksilver. Nightcrawler, Shadow cat and Jean worked together to keep Avalanche under control.  
  
Among the screams and yells of pain and anger, Dixion stood frozen. She couldn't believe what they were doing. All her friends were at each other's necks. The anger began to bubble up in herself. She was angry at all of them, trying to kill each other. Then something snapped in her.  
  
At once, her skin began to feel strange. It felt like it was burning but ice cold at the same time. Also, it had changed color to a pale blue. She heard cracking, like the breaking of bones, and watched shocked as her fingers grew to an unbelievable length. They became huge, sharp pointed claws instead of hands. Her eyes changed black instantly after. A rushing sound filled her ears and she was hardly aware that she now floated above the ground, instead of standing on it. She no longer felt angry, but strangely calm and powerful.  
  
Changed-Dixion looked upon the scene briefly before acting. Cupping her claws together, an orb of icy wind and snow began to grow. It grew until it was the size of her head, and when she released it, it was like being inside a snow globe.  
  
The wind whipped at all of them, ice tearing their clothes and chilling them to the bone. The trees and greenery of the mansion was attacked by the snow and bent against its strength. Xavier, Storm and Logan were trapped within the mansion as the ice froze the doors shut instantly. Shadow cat was the first to notice Changed-Dixion and gave an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Now the mutants, Brotherhood and X-men alike, had a new foe. With unvoiced comments, they banded together, working as one to try to stop the storm. Spyke, Cyclops, and Rogue tried to bring Dixion down by optic blasts and stakes, as Jean worked to shield all of them. Blob, Toad and Shadow cat huddled together, waiting when they would pin Dixion down. Quicksilver and Nightcrawler worked to sneak up on Dixion and bring her down, but she caught them and held them tightly in her claws. They struggled helplessly against her grip.  
  
Dixion smiled coldly. "See? Now you don't fight against one another. You work together to survive." Her voice echoed through the air.  
  
Quicksilver and Nightcrawler looked at Dixion, shocked. "Dixion?" Quicksilver queried. "Vhat happened to you?" Nightcrawler added.  
  
Dixion let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Slowly Dixion's grip loosened on them, and they fell to the ground. She soon followed. The storm eased enough that the mutants were safe from it.  
  
Dixion struggled on the ground against some unknown attacker, as the others gathered around. Xavier, Logan and Storm were able to free themselves from the mansion. Dixion's eyes were squeezed shut in pain as she slowly changed back to normal. All looked on in shock and confused glances.  
  
The snow and wind finally ceased and Dixion looked normal once again. She was quiet except for her labored breathing.  
  
"What did you do to her you bastards!" snapped Evan.  
  
"Yo, we didn't do anything to her. We're just as shocked as you X-freaks." Todd threw back.  
  
"Enough." Xavier came between them. "It is evident that none of us know what happened to Dixion but that is not the important thing now. We need to bandage up your wounds." The Brotherhood started to leave, but were stopped by Logan. "You too." Xavier added as he wheeled toward the mansion. The X- men came next, with Logan carrying Dixion, followed by the reluctant Brotherhood. ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	9. chapter nine

(9) Dixion was immediately taken into re-hab and was watched closely. The members of the teen X-men and the Brotherhood were examined by Ororo (Ms. Munroe) and patched up. All stood around, waiting outside the re-hab room Dixion had been taken to, all looking anxious. Their fears weren't diminished any when Xavier came out with Ororo and Logan, both with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Nothing seems to be seriously wrong with Dixion. No broken bones or cuts. She's just having trouble breathing from some unknown cause." Ororo spoke quietly.  
  
Xavier looked over the group. "Pietro, Todd, Lance and Freddy, I would like you four to stay until this problem is solved but you may leave if you wish."  
  
All others looked at them expectantly. "We'll stay." Pietro finally answered quietly.  
  
Xavier nodded gravely. "Alright. Kurt, would you help us take Dixion up to her room? And Ororo, would you show our new guests to where they will be staying?"  
  
Kurt and Logan followed Xavier back to the re-hab room, Ororo started off, Brotherhood in tow. That left the rest to stand and look at one another.  
  
"I really don't trust those guys." Evan growled, sneering at the retreating backs of the Brotherhood. Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"Iah can't believe all of ya! Iah used to be one of 'em and ya didn't see anythang wrong with me did ya?" Rogue snapped, eyes flashing. "They ain't that bad, and Iah don't think they did anythang to Dixion." She stormed away down the hall, heading for her room.  
  
Kitty picked up were Rogue had left off. "Yeah. Rogue is right. Like, just because they're with Mystique doesn't mean their bad. Isn't Professor Xavier always telling us their no different then us."  
  
"You like 'em so much, why don't you go join them!" Evan yelled, storming away too. He was going to keep a close eye on the Brotherhood.  
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. "What to do think Jean?" Kitty asked the newly quiet redhead.  
  
"I really don't know Kitty. But all we can do is make sure no fights break out here now that we're all under the same roof." ************************************************************************ Evan sat outside under one of the many tree on the mansion's extensive property. He has intentionally picked a tree as far from the mansion as he could. He was still pissed about the fight he had with Kitty and about half- witted Pietro and his goons living with them.  
  
He had been tempted a few times to spike a few squirrels, pretending it was Pietro, but they had passed. He didn't want to take it out on defenseless squirrels when they hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
'Stupid Pietro and his stupid Brotherhood' he seethed, settling down against his tree.  
  
It was all their fault Dixion was hurt. If they hadn't kidnapped her, and then come to the mansion to fight, it never would have happened. However, he was glad Pietro had come. It gave him a perfect excuse to kick the crap out of him. But he never did get a chance.  
  
Something weird had happened to Dixion and he had been forced to team up with Pietro and the rest to fight her. He still didn't feel right about that and he promised himself he would talk to her about it the first chance he got. There was something he wanted to tell her. He really liked Dixion but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. She had never shown any attraction to him so he wasn't really sure. But he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Evan stood up, stretching out the kinks in his back. He looked around, and could just make out the destruction in the front yard. Man it was bad.  
  
'Oh well, he thought moving towards the mansion, not my problem right now' *********************************************************************** Rogue slammed her door shut, momentarily forgetting Dixion was in the next room, sleeping. She curled up on her bed, pulled on her headphones as a second thought to not disturb Dixion, and cranked her Nine Inch Nails CD. Sighing gratefully, she leaned back into her pillows.  
  
She laid there, her music calming her down when she began to think about the changes to life around the mansion. Pietro and Lance were sharing a room across the hall, Todd and Freddy down the hall. Rogue groaned inwardly, thinking about the trouble they would have now with the bathroom in the mornings.  
  
She really didn't think there was anything vitally wrong with the Brotherhood. Hey, she was part of it at one time and the guys hadn't been that bad. Yeah they had been pains in the ass at times, but so was Evan. And that was all the time with him.  
  
Her thoughts quickly shifted to Dixion. Rogue believed that along with everyone else who had seen Dixion that afternoon, there was no idea what was up with her. She had looked rundown when Rogue had seen her. Really pale.  
  
"Maybe Iah should go see her." Rogue thought aloud, taking off her headphones. She got up and crept over to Dixion's room.  
  
Her room was dark, the heavy curtains closed. A slight wheezing was coming from Dixion's bed, where she laid sleeping.  
  
Rogue felt Dixion had to be her only real close friend at the mansion. They had become instant friends, straying from the others. The liked most of the same music and foods. Another thing the agreed on was how creepy Logan was. She smiled at the memory. Rogue quietly closed the door and moved back to her room. And she was overwhelmed to find herself crying. ************************************************************************ Kitty sat on the couch in the front living room, looking out at the garden that was once very beautiful. Ms. Munroe had been out once or twice to look at damage, but hadn't done anything.  
  
Kitty pulled her knees up under her and sighed. Life had certainly changed. Just then, Lance came in rather awkwardly and sat in a chair across from Kitty.  
  
"Uh, hey Kitty."  
  
"Hey Lance. Like what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just feel kinda weird being here and don't really know what to do." Lance looked around helplessly at the room then his gaze came back to Kitty. "Hey I'm sorry about what happened before. We didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
Kitty caught on to what he was talking about. "Well you shouldn't have like attacked then." she snapped, utterly cold.  
  
"What were supposed to do? Stand there and lets you guys kick our asses. I don't think so." Lance turned to look out at the garden, then muttered, "We told Dixion this was a bad idea."  
  
But of course, Kitty heard. "What was that?"  
  
"I said 'We told Dixion this was a bad idea.' It was her idea that we come here. She invited us to dinner or something. Said we were her friends."  
  
Kitty was thoroughly startled. "You're joking? You guys her friends?"  
  
Lance gave a confused look. "You ask her about it. I don't understand it. Whatever it is, it's really eating at Pietro."  
  
"Why would Pietro care?"  
  
"Beats me. I think he feels responsible for it. Him and Dixion got held after school for detention, and he brought Dixion to our place cause it was raining. So I think he's got it in his head that if he hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Geez, now I feel like really bad for him. Well at least some people in his house don't hate you guys."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Well Dixion, of course. Then there's Rogue and I. Ms. Munroe is cool and doesn't seem to have a problem with you guys. But I don't know about the rest. Just gonna have to like wait and see."  
  
Lance sighed and gazed back out the window. "Yeah. Wait and see." ************************************************************************ Most of the teens left in the mansion had locked themselves up in their rooms, thinking deeply about how to adapt to the change in their lives.  
  
Dixion slept on, unaware of the problems in the house, only of her inner anguish.  
  
Pietro in particular had gone into a depression that no amount of prodding could be moved.  
  
Freddy surprisingly never once complained about being hungry but stayed in his room.  
  
Evan after coming in and apologizing to Kitty, and glaring at Lance had gone to his room. Both Kitty and Lance had stayed where they were and talked.  
  
Rogue had finally gotten control of herself and stopped crying, and went back to listening to her CD.  
  
Jean being the academic glory freak she is, sat doing her homework, of all things.  
  
Scott had been out working on his car, but had giving up, being creeped out by the silence.  
  
Kurt and Todd had sat together in the kitchen, glaring at one another and arguing until they had found something both liked. Surprisingly it was poker. (A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anything they could agree on)  
  
The mansion was eerily quiet and still, considering teens lived there. And that's how it stayed the whole afternoon. ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	10. chapter ten

(10) Blackness disguised Dixion's room, the curtains drawn blocking out the sun. Her sleeping form looks so tiny in her bed. Her skin is pale, a cold sweat on her face. She begins to toss and turn.  
  
CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUND THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW I FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL  
  
Images flash through her mind of that day. The Brotherhood and the X-men at each other's throats. The feeling of her skin. The sound of breaking bones. The calm.  
  
THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE ME THAT PULLS BENEATH THE SURFACE CONSUMING/CONFUSING THIS LACK OF SELF-CONTROL I FEAR IS NEVER ENDING CONTROLLING/ I CAN'T SEEM  
  
The weather changes, frigid winds. Suddenly she sees herself. Changed, mutated. She feels the cold winds, the fear of her friends.  
  
TO FIND MYSELF AGAIN MY WALL ARE CLOSING IN WITHOUT A SENSE OF CONFIDENCE AND I'M CONVINCED THAT THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO TAKE I'VE FELT THIS WAY BEFORE SO INSECURE  
  
Her changed self grabs Pietro and Kurt, crushing them with her clawed hands. Dixion tries to scream but she cannot. She tries to help them but she can't.  
  
CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUND THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW I FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL  
  
The scene changes. Dixion is sitting in the back seat of a car. Her parents are driving. Their on the second honeymoon. It's raining heavily. Her parents are arguing but she can't hear them. They can't see her.  
  
DISCOMFORT, ENDLESSLY HAS PULLED ITSELF UPON ME DISTRACTING, REACTING AGAINST MY WILL I STAND BESIDE MY OWN REFLECTION IT'S HAUNTING HOW I CAN'T SEEM...  
  
Dixion tries desperately to hear her parents. All she can hear is the pounding rain.  
  
TO FIND MYSELF AGAIN MY WALL ARE CLOSING IN WITHOUT A SENSE OF CONFIDENCE AND I'M CONVINCED THAT THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO TAKE I'VE FELT THIS WAY BEFORE SO INSECURE  
  
The rain becomes deafening. She holds her hands over her ears to block the sound out. She looks up to see her parents. They're still fighting.  
  
CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUND THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW I FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL  
  
A scream breaks through the sound of the rain. It's her mother screaming. Her father not paying attention had swerved into the oncoming lane. A transport truck speeding towards them. It tries to stop but slides forward. Dixion begins to scream.  
  
CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUND THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW I FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL  
  
Dixion wakes up gasping for breath. A cold sweat runs down her back and face. Her tears mingle with it. She pulls up her knees and begins to rock, crying.  
  
"I'm alone," she whimpers, "so alone." ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	11. chapter eleven

(11) Dixion remained in her room, within the dark, crying for almost an hour. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so emotional or weak against her dreams. She had dreams about her parents before but they weren't usually so vivid. None had been about her parents last moments. Dixion felt herself start of tremble again and pushed away the thoughts of the dream.  
  
She shakily got to her feet. She shakily got to her feet. This is even she noticed she wasn't in the clothes she had taken from Pietro anymore. Someone had changed her into her pajamas consisting of a pair of faded green plaid pants, and a blue t-shirt. Dixion shrugged. It wasn't important now. Still she rooted around her room until she found Pietro's sweatshirt and put it on again. It was a comfort to her in the dark. She had no idea how long she'd been out. She moved over to her windows and opened the curtains a crack. The sun was just starting to set.  
  
"No more sleep for me for a while." she mumbled padding over to her door.  
  
She opened it and gave a confused look. It was excessively quiet in the mansion. There was always some sound in it. Music, arguing, always something, even when it was supposed to be quiet. Dixion moved down the hall the little way to Rogue's door and knocked quietly. When no one answered, she opened it a crack.  
  
Rogue was there lying on her bed, her eyes closed, listening to her headphones. Nine Inch Nails by the sound of it. She always cranked the volume too loud.  
  
Dixion rolling her eyes, picking up a jet-black teddy bear she'd given Rogue, off the dresser and chucked it at Rogue's head.  
  
The girl jumped up, earphones flying off, eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell do yah think-" Rogue broke off when she saw who it was. "Dixion? Oh mah God, Dixion! Yah all right." She all but jumped her friend, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Rogue are you insane? Of course, I'm all right. What are you taking about?"  
  
Rogue looked shocked. "Yah don't remember? The fight? Yah changing? Yah passed out after that."  
  
Then it all came back to Dixion then. "Oh God, yeah. Are you all right? What about everyone else? What about Pietro and the other guys?"  
  
"Yeah we're all fine. We've been worried about yah. Thought yah was gonna die." Rogue moved closer to Dixion, afraid she would pass out again. "Dixion, yah sure yah all right?"  
  
"Yeah Rogue, I'm fine. Where are the others?"  
  
"Logan and Professor Xavier are probably in his office. Ms. Munroe is either outside or somewhere in the mansion. Pietro and Lance are sharing a room across the hall, Freddy and Todd down the hall. Iah dunno if they're there or where the others are, but-"  
  
Before Rogue could finish, Dixion stared out the door again.  
  
"Thanks Rogue. I'll be back in a sec. You think you can keep it quiet that I'm up for a while, I'm still a little out of it."  
  
Rogue sighed, picking up the fallen teddy but she was smiling after her friend. "Yeah, sure." ************************************************************************ Pietro hadn't left his room since Ms. Munroe had showed it to him and Lance. In fact, he hadn't moved from his spot lying on his bed since Ms. Munroe had closed the door to the room. He stomach protested for food, but he ignored it. He didn't feel the strength to get up. He didn't feel like talking to anybody.  
  
Main thing was he felt like crap. It was his fault all of this had happened. He had kept repeating that to himself since he saw Dixion collapse on the ground during the fight. He finally understood those weird feelings he kept getting when he saw Dixion. He cared for her... No, he loved her, and now he didn't think he would get the chance to tell her.  
  
By an amazing force of will, Pietro got up from his bed. He would go see Dixion now and tell her how he felt, if she could hear him or not. When he opened the door, he felt his breath catch, and his heart stop. ************************************************************************ Dixion stood there, face to face with Pietro, in her faded green plaid pants and his sweatshirt and all she could do was look back at him in disbelief.  
  
Images of him and Kurt lying in their rooms, dying, had flickered through her mind as she had stood there, watching the closed door. Then Pietro had opened the door and her mind went blank.  
  
He didn't look so good. He looked kinda run down, black smudges under his eyes and there was a bandage wrapped around his left arm. She left a pang of pain, knowing it was her fault he had it. His eyes looked clouded instead of their usual clear icy blue. His silvery blonde hair wasn't its usual neatness, strains standing out awkwardly. His face held a look of complete astonishment and shock.  
  
Dixion still stood there, gazing blankly as tears began to fall down her cheeks. They fell silently. Pietro just stared back.  
  
Pietro was at a loss for words. He couldn't accept Dixion was standing there, and was confused and distressed by her silent tears. He felt a great ease of weight from his heart that she was ok but couldn't say anything to express it. Feeling awkward, he looked down at his feet.  
  
Dixion finally spoke. Her voice was no more then a whisper. "Can I come in?"  
  
Pietro had lost control of his body. It moved by itself more in automatic response then anything. Dixion moved passed him slowly, stopping at the foot of his bed, and turned laying her eyes on him again.  
  
She stood there, in the middle of the room, full of joy that he wasn't dead and still the tears fell. Pietro came closer; wanting to touch her to make himself believe it was real. He reached out slowly with a shaky hand, but before he could touch her, she moved willingly into his arms. Pietro could control his arms again and pulled her to him, hugging her small frame gently.  
  
Dixion looked up at him. Her clear sapphire eyes were clouded but she didn't look so lost anymore.  
  
"You're ok? I mean really." she put her hand gently to his bandaged left arm.  
  
Pietro shrugged slightly. "Stings a little, but its ok. I was-, I mean we were all really worried about you."  
  
Dixion didn't answer. She just put her head back down on Pietro's chest, thanking God, he was ok. She felt greatly for Pietro and was afraid she would have to live without him.  
  
'Now is as much a good time as any, Pietro thought, gaining some courage. '  
  
"Dixion there's something I want to tell you." Pietro felt twice as awkward now, still holding Dixion but didn't move at all.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up, eyes clear, and unconvicting.  
  
He hesitated only a moment. "I just- I wanted to tell to- I love you and I was afraid I was going to lose you this afternoon." He felt little relief now that he'd said it. He was afraid Dixion didn't feel the same way.  
  
Dixion's face didn't change at all. It stayed calm and unemotional. The tears had dried from her eyes, and face. "Pietro, you don't know the pain I went through, worrying about you and everybody else." She moved arm's length from Pietro, studying his face. 'He's dead serious she thought, I can't believe it. ' Her heart leaped up into her throat. "Is this why you all stayed here? I know you and the guys aren't comfortable here, but you stayed anyway, just to make sure I was ok?" Dixion closed her eyes in thought, hugging herself.  
  
Pietro didn't move. He didn't speak. He found himself holding his breath. He forced himself to let it out slowly. He was afraid he'd upset Dixion by telling her his feelings, and didn't want to make it worse. 'Way to go Pietro, called a voice in his head. You screw up every chance you get with a girl you really like.' Pietro hung his head. His self-anger grew, smoldering under the surface.  
  
Dixion looked over at Pietro. His eyes were unfocused, and fiery. She wanted to console him, comfort him. When she laid a hand on his arm, he started, turning his fiery glare on her. She flinched inwardly but won't back down. Before she could stop herself, she pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
The strain, anger and fear melted away from the two teens in the one embrace. Slowly Pietro wrapped his arms around Dixion, pulling her closer. Both took comfort from the warmth coming from each other. Dixion pulled only a breath away to look at Pietro. His eyes were now clear but held uncertainty and worry.  
  
"Pietro, I love you and I'm glad you feel the same. I was afraid I was going to have to love you from afar forever." Dixion consoled, as if reading his mind.  
  
Pietro smiled slightly, his eyes cleared and he closed the small gap between them for another heated kiss. ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	12. chapter twelve

(12) Dixion stayed with Pietro in his room to talk. She felt somewhat bad for not going to see anybody else, but right then she thought being with Pietro was more important. They talked for a long time about their lives, where they grew up and about anything that came to mind. One painful and unmentionable topic of their parents never came up, thankfully to both of them. Dixion was half through telling Pietro about the time when she was three and had tried to turn her sheep dog into a poodle with a haircut, when the door opened.  
  
Lance strode in, followed hesitantly by Kitty. "Pietro, you have to come out of this room. You need to eat, and you look like-." Lance stopped suddenly when he spotted Dixion sprawled across Pietro's bed and giggling, Pietro laying beside her, laughing to the point of tears and trying desperately to get air into his lungs.  
  
"Dixion you're, like ok!" Kitty squeaked happily, running towards her friend to hug her tightly. Lance and Pietro looked on shocked, Dixion giving a look near disgust at them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Kitty. I'm ok, but I won't be if you don't let go soon." A sly smile crossed Dixion's face and she winked at the guys. "Oh no, it's getting dark. Hey Kitty? Do I go towards this bright light I see?"  
  
Kitty, with a look of total horror, dropped Dixion immediately, backing away, her face pale. Unfortunately, she didn't find it very funny being laughed at by Dixion, Lance and Pietro.  
  
"Kitty, I'm really sorry," Dixion, gasped, giggling "but I couldn't resist."  
  
Kitty glared at Dixion, but eventually managed a small smile. "I'm glad you're ok but what are you doing up here?"  
  
Dixion sat for a moment in thoughtful silence then said, "Oh, well Kitty, I decided to make Pietro my man slave so I came to tell him of my plans. Not that his opinion would matter in the situation."  
  
Kitty looked shocked and somewhat disgusted at Dixion, Lance gave Pietro a strange look, and Pietro tried to hide his laughter and red face.  
  
Kitty began to sputter. "Dixion...I...um...like...why...what...-"  
  
"Kitty I'm kidding, as much as I believe Pietro wishes it was true." Dixion rose from the bed, swatting Pietro in the back of the head. She grabbed Kitty's hand, dragging her from the room. "Come'on Kitty. Let's leave these boys to fight over whatever crap they were going to, if we weren't in here to begin with."  
  
The door swung shut, and Lance whirled on Pietro. "What was that about? You're sitting there, grinning like a fool, when only hours ago, you wouldn't even say two words."  
  
Pietro sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, looking at his friend. "Geez Lance. When did you become my mother? I was feeling bad about Dixion flipping out and everything, but now she's fine. End of story."  
  
Lance paced the room, stopping at the window. "Don't tell me 'End of story'. Somebody, especially you, doesn't go from deep depression to happy go lucky because a girl you met maybe a week ago, flips out, passes out, then is fine again." There was a tense silence with Pietro staring at the floor, Lance staring out the window. "You like her." This was more a statement of the obvious to Pietro then a question.  
  
"Yeah, so. Why do you care?" Pietro busied himself, picking at the little fuzzies and lint on the bedspread.  
  
"I have no problem with it. It just explains why you've been acting the way you have." Lance turned to looked at Pietro's back. "But I think others here might have a problem with it."  
  
"Well screw them. I don't concern them." The speedster clenched his fists on the bed.  
  
Lance came over, and sat beside his 'brother'. "Why are you so touchy about it?"  
  
Pietro head snapped up. "Why are you so interested in my life?"  
  
"Just thought you might want to talk about it." Lance's response seemed too brotherly and casual to Pietro. He raised an eyebrow at Lance, which was responded to with a shrug.  
  
"Whatever. Come' on downstairs with me. We both need some food, probably along with everyone else in this house. God! It's been like a graveyard around here. Too quiet."  
  
Lance reached for the door, followed by Pietro when Kitty phased through it. She crashed straight into Lance, knocking both of them to the floor.  
  
She struggled to sit up. "Guys, there's something like, wrong with Dixion." Kitty's face was pale again with fear. "We were just standing out in the hall talking, when like, she just fell over."  
  
Not waiting for a response or action from either guy, Kitty jumped to her feet, grabbed both and phased through the door again with them in tow.  
  
Not far from the door, Dixion was sprawled out on the floor, her eyes closed. The three hurried over, checking over Dixion. They all jumped back startled when her eyes shot open.  
  
"Um, guys and Kitty? Do you mind? I'm reliving my childhood here and you aren't helping any by poking at me." Dixion squirmed out of their grasp and lay back down. Her three friends looked confused at each other then back at Dixion.  
  
"Reliving your childhood?" Kitty scooted over beside Dixion once again.  
  
Dixion answered without opening her eyes "Yes. I used to do this when I was younger. Drove my parents and Uncle insane. They kept thinking I died or something. Why don't you guys join me?"  
  
Sighing Pietro lay down beside Dixion. Kitty and Lance followed suit. "So what do you do exactly?"  
  
Dixion smiled happily to herself. "Oh I feel like a teacher now. Well you pretty much just lie here, without moving or talking and stare at the ceiling or close your eyes."  
  
"Well, I guess Pietro can't play. He can't stay still for more then two seconds."  
  
"Shut up Lance!" Pietro kicked Lance in the shin, stubbornly.  
  
Lance grimaced, Kitty giggling beside him.  
  
"Guys, shut up or this won't work properly!"  
  
"Somebody explain to me why I'm doing this?" Pietro sighed, looking at Dixion.  
  
"It's because you love me so much Pietro. That's why you do stupid stuff like this."  
  
Finally, all quieted down as the four teens laid there, staring at the ceiling. And it was Ororo that had the pleasure of finding them like that.  
  
"What may I ask are you children doing on the floor? And who is this? Dixion, you are all right then?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I'm doing great. Hungry but great." Dixion rose to her feet, picking her way through the bodies on the floor. "And as for us lying on the floor, we're reliving our childhood...my way."  
  
"I see. So this means everything is ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure."  
  
"So will you be joining the rest of the household for dinner, as late as it might be?"  
  
Dixion looked at the three bodies on the floor and grinned. "I think I speak for the group of corpses when I say yeah."  
  
"Hey! I'm like, not dead." Kitty jumped to her feet and managed to successfully step on Lance.  
  
"As amazing as this is, I agree with Kitty." Pietro got up showing great self-pride. "I'm too handsome to die just yet."  
  
"Ignore Mr. Ego. Um, Kitty are you gonna just leave Lance there. He looks like he's kinda in pain."  
  
"Oops, sorry Lance." Kitty aided Lance in getting up as he was still holding his shin and now his new injury.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes and smiled motherly. "Come' on then."  
  
Lance walked gingerly after Ororo, Kitty's arm around him helping. Dixion shook her head at them at looked back at Pietro. "Come' on Mr. Ego, I'm starving."  
  
"Don't I get anything for being your man salve?" Pietro pouted sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
Dixion brushed her lips over his, wrapping her arms around him. "You get my undying respect and thanks."  
  
"Oh yippee." Pietro exclaimed with a pathetic attempt at mimicking Kitty.  
  
"Whiner." Dixion poked him in the ribs, and pulled him along towards dinner. ************************************************************************ Not amazingly, everyone who hadn't seen Dixion up and moving had a fit when they saw her. After hugs, and comments of all sorts, Dixion finally convinced people to let her eat.  
  
The 11 teens had a wonderful, nutritious meal of 4 large pizzas and 4 2Lt. bottles of Coke.  
  
It being around about 11p.m. and everyone being completely wiped from the day, it became very quiet again as people began turning in.  
  
Well everyone but Dixion. Having slept most of the afternoon and evening, she was good for another few hours.  
  
No one had the energy to argue with her, so she won the argument of staying up. Only problem was she got more then a few evil glares and threats from Logan if she was too loud.  
  
In a last attempt to have something to do, she sat and begged Pietro to stay up and talk with her. He finally agreed and she dragged him up to her room.  
  
Dixion succeeded to get a max of 3 hours of talking out of Pietro before he passed out. So now, the power of fatigue working on her and being too lazy, she just curled up on her bed beside Pietro, instead of moving him.  
  
Pietro must have woke up some time after Dixion fell asleep because when she woke in the early hours of morning, his arms encircled her and they were both covered by her comforter. Happy and warm, Dixion snuggled back down beside him and went back to sleep. *********************************************************************** Same as before. 


	13. chapter thirteen

(13) The mansion stood tall and majestic. It was settled a friendly distance from the little town of Bayville, but also not far from the cliff beside the calm ocean. The water lapped at the rocks along the shore, and crashed against the cliff side in the coves. The sun glistened off the turquoise water; gulls settled themselves of the sun-warmed rocks or flew through the clear blue sky.  
  
The residents of this regal looking mansion never saw this wonderful picture painted in the early hours of the morning, because of their distaste of rising early. All were still cozy in their beds, wrapped in their dreams. In this dwelling, early risers were few and separate.  
  
Ororo was seen as the only really morning bird in the mansion. She loved the calm and quiet that surrounds her. There were only few chances, no more then seconds in the day when she would have this same peace. This time she put towards thinking, reading or really to just live in the moment of quiet. To enjoy it. However, today was not one of those days. And Ororo wasn't the first to rise.  
  
The room was blanketed in darkness. It could almost be believed that it was still the middle of the night within. Dixion lay curled up under the warmth of her comforter in a half-awake state. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep again, but she loved more then anything at that moment to stay in her warm bed. She rolled over to stretch out when she encountered a large, unmoving lump on her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to study it in the almost complete dark.  
  
The form was long and lean. It started to take on a human form to Dixion adjusting eyes. It was turned away from her, so she could study its broad shoulders and back. A disordered mop of silver blonde hair, rested on the next pillow.  
  
"Ah yes," Dixion murmured to herself, "Pietro stayed in here last night. The debate now is do I wake him?" She flopped down on her back again to stare at the ceiling. Thinking deeply at this time in the morning wasn't good for anyone because things that seem wrong when you're wide awake, could look pretty good at this time. An evil thought of putting her cold hands on his bare back came to mind, but Dixion ignored it. She didn't really want him pissed at her. So as quietly as she could, she rose from her warm bed and onto the cold floor. Biting back a yell, she crossed the room to her too big closet.  
  
Not having enough clothes to fill the closet never discouraged Dixion. It wasn't as if she didn't have any clothes. Her wardrobe consisted of 5 pairs of jeans, varying in style and length. Next, she had 3 pairs of capries, also in varying style and color. She had a wide variety of shirts. Tank tops, dress shirts, t-shirts, mini t-shirts, sweaters, sweatshirts, the list goes on. Some brand names, some old favorites you can't bare to part with. And some where in the back she was sure she had some sweatpants or leggings. Now she really did agree she needed more shoes. She had 3 pairs. One pair of sneakers, a pair of sandals, and a pair of boots.  
  
Deciding she should go jogging, she dug through the mess, found a pair of legging and a tank top and changed.  
  
Even with the noise she made, Pietro didn't move an inch. Just to be on the safe side, Dixion checked to see if he was still breathing. Before she left, Dixion opened the thick curtains, letting the light spill in, and opened the doors to the balcony. Dixion strolled from her room, Pietro still dead to the world. ************************************************************************  
  
Dixion was out jogging for an hour before she decided to come back. She was completely dead and drenched in sweat, but she felt better now.  
  
Silently coming into the mansion, she wasn't surprised to find no one up. She crossed the house to the kitchen were she found Ororo reading at the table.  
  
"Hi Ororo. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Dixion began searching through the refrigerator for a bottle of water.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just surprised to find someone else up at this time of the morning." Ororo closed the book on the table, watching Dixion. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep anymore. Once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep."  
  
"Was there something you wanted?"  
  
Dixion came over to the table and sat. "Well no not really." she played with the bottle in her hands.  
  
Ororo sat quietly, watching her. "Dixion, you have nothing to be nervous about. I am here to help you in any way. So are Logan and your uncle. But I believe you would be more comfortable talking to me then Logan." She gave Dixion a motherly smile. "He isn't the friendliest person ever."  
  
Dixion gave Ororo a rueful smile. "Don't I know it. I got enough threats from him last night to join the witness protection program."  
  
Ororo rich laughter echoed off the silent walls for moment, before all becoming quiet again.  
  
They flowed into silence again. Dixion had drunk half the bottle and was playing with the cap now.  
  
"Um, you don't think you could maybe help with training me. I mean with my powers since you have pretty much the same."  
  
Ororo smiled calmly. "I would be happy to. Would you like to start now?"  
  
Dixion looked up, shocked. "Right now? Well, sure. I don't see why not."  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
And Ororo lead Dixion away. ************************************************************************ Ororo had lead Dixion into a large room she had never seen before. The dizzying height of the ceiling was close to 50 feet. The walls and dome ceiling were covered with panels of steel. In the middle of the ceiling sat a room, a control center, which spanned almost the entire ceiling.  
  
"This Dixion is the training room." Ororo's open arms meant to encompass the whole room. "It is where all the X-men come to train. Each has their own special training simulation because each has a different power. You will have your own too after you have been tested."  
  
Dixion looked around, nervous and a bit edgy. "Tested?"  
  
"Don't worry child. Nothing to horrible."  
  
"That's good." Dixion mumbled. "I was never very good at tests."  
  
Ororo had crossed the room, where a small panel had opened to reveal a screen and keyboard. She pushed a sequence of keys, and Dixion gasped as the steel walls disappeared and were replaced by a rolling meadow and a blue sky, dotted with clouds.  
  
"Is this real, or am I seeing things?"  
  
Ororo chuckled lightly. "It is real in some sense. It's like a huge virtual reality. This is so I can test you."  
  
Ororo walked back over to stand beside Dixion. "Now, something simple first. A light breeze. Just concentrate on it. Picture yourself doing it. I'll show you." Ororo stood calmly looking ahead of her. Slowly her eyes changed from their baby blue to white. She swept her arm in a regal arch. A light breeze came up ruffling their hair. "Now you try."  
  
Dixion blew out a breath. She closed her eyes and pictured her surroundings. Within her mind, she watched herself mimic Ororo. When she opened her eyes, they were black. Going through the steps, she followed what Ororo did. At first, nothing happened. 'Concentrate. Come' on concentrate.' she urged herself.  
  
Then she felt it. It was weak, hardly enough to move the air, but she felt it. And it grew stronger. Soon a cool breeze washed over her face, pulling at her hair. It died away.  
  
"Very good Dixion. I think you will do fine." Ororo's encouraging smile made her feel much better.  
  
Dixion's watch beeped quietly. "Ororo, can we work on this later? I think it's about time to eat something."  
  
"Of course. I think I should start on breakfast for everyone."  
  
Dixion shook her head quickly. "Oh no, don't worry about that. I'll do it."  
  
Dixion strode off, not waiting for a reply. When she made it into the kitchen, the clock said it was 9a.m. That gave her 30 minutes to an hour before anyone got up.  
  
"Plenty of time." she assured herself. ************************************************************************ By the time 10 rolled around, Dixion had made pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, muffins, coffee and fresh orange juice. Still no one came down.  
  
"I can't believe this." she fumed. "I'm down here; making them breakfast and they don't even come down to eat it. Well if they don't come, I'll make'em."  
  
Dixion raced up the stairs and came to a sudden halt at the top. Rubbing her hands together and an evil grin on her face, she entered her first victim's room. Evan's.  
  
Evan's room still looked like the mess it was the last time Dixion saw it. She wasn't surprised in the least. She made her way around the junk to his bed. Evan laid fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion. Dixion silently moved her hand to just above his face. Concentrating deeply, she focused on her hand. When she opened her eyes, little drops of ice water dripped from her hand, splattering against Evan's face.  
  
Evan sat up startled, almost knocking over Dixion in the process. "Damn Dix, what was that about? I should kill you!"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't do that," she teased. "I'm your angel, remember? Anyway I made breakfast and if you don't get down there now, you're gonna get a cold shower in bed."  
  
Moaning about indecent treatment, Evan stumbled out of bed. Dixion pushed him out the door and towards the stairs. Then she started towards the next door.  
  
Dixion repeated this to each person, each with a different reaction. Some more dangerous then others. She almost lost her hand when Scott opened his eyes without his shades on, and Kitty phased through her bed, slamming against the floor.  
  
When she finally reached her room, she felt drained. She stumbled in and flopped down on the bed. It took her a minute to notice Pietro wasn't there anymore. She could hear the shower in her bathroom. With some effort, she lifted herself from the bed and moved to the bathroom door, which she immediately leaned against.  
  
"Hey Pietro! Get your ass outta my shower and downstairs now. I made breakfast and it's getting cold."  
  
No response.  
  
"Pietro you better not be in there wasting water or I'm gonna beat your face in."  
  
Still no response. However, the shower did turn off.  
  
Growling irritably, Dixion pushed opened the door. Standing there, with the towel resting on his hips, Pietro stood in front of the mirror, doing his hair.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, Dixion looked him over. "Now don't you look cute? You're worse then a girl. Are you deaf or do you just like ignoring me?"  
  
Pietro shot her a smug smile. "I did hear you. Why do you think I got out?" He put down the comb and turned to her. "Can you move? I need to change."  
  
Dixion moved from his way but not before, she placed a cold hand to his chest. He squirmed and jumped back. "Sorry. It's only fair if I do this to you too." Dixion shrugged.  
  
Pietro zipped down to his room as Dixion flopped back down on her bed. She was just getting comfortable when Pietro came back and joined her. He brushed the hair from her face. "Aren't you going down for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmm." was the only response he got.  
  
He laid his head down on her back and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth coming off her and could hear her steady heartbeat. And he felt at peace.  
  
Dixion started to move restlessly. "Ok, now I have to get up. Not that I don't love laying here...nice warm bed...no I'm getting up. My stomach is going to eat its way out of my body if a don't have something soon."  
  
She got up from the bed, dragging Pietro behind and made her way downstairs. ************************************************************************ By the time, the got there not much was left, but nobody looked pissed at Dixion anymore. Thanks and compliments were thrown in her general direction as the others rose and left to return to their rooms.  
  
"Ok guys, get back here now. I'm sick of everyone being so uptight around each other," The other teens turned, looking shocked and somewhat embarrassed at Dixion. "Hopeless, all of you. Now can't you guys at least be nice to each other for my sake. Try to do something together. Anything." All looked at her, still dumfounded. She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine then be that way, but if I flip out again, it's going to be on all your heads."  
  
With some uncertain looks, everyone started to move. Kitty and Lance came back and cleaned up the dishes. Kurt, Evan and Scott challenged Todd, Lance and Freddy to a basketball game. The guys were followed outside by Kitty, Rogue and Jean. When the door closed behind them, Dixion collapsed into a chair.  
  
"I don't know if I can stand this." She watched as Pietro scraped together what was left of breakfast. "You guys are just like little children. Because someone tells you the other is bad, you just automatically believe it. Don't you have minds of your own?"  
  
"You can't really blame us," Pietro replied around his eggs. "We haven't really been in a situation where we have all been nice to each other. I mean a lot happened before you got here."  
  
"You're all hopeless." Dixion repeated, picking at a muffin. "I just don't understand it." ************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	14. chapter fourteen

(14)  
  
Dixion couldn't stay mad at all of them for long. She got lonely. Not that spending time with Pietro didn't interest her, but she missed talking to Rogue about the latest rock band or complaining to Kurt about how annoying Kitty was. As much as she was shocked, she was kind of missing Evan mooning over her. But she knew neither Pietro nor Evan would be happy when they found out about each other.  
  
Dixion was now sprawled out on the grass on her stomach, watching the guys play basketball. Rogue and Kitty were in an argument not far from her, Jean trying to get them to stop.  
  
Todd shuffled to the edge of the court and collapsed on the grass. Dixion smiled sympathetically at him. "Wiped out Todd?"  
  
He jumped a little hearing her, but turned to look at her. He nodded and collapsed back on his back. "Being against Pietro in a game is no fun, yo."  
  
"Hey, I know what you mean." Dixion moved over to sit beside him. "I bet living with him is no better?"  
  
Todd, comfortable with the cool breeze responded after a moment of thought. "Yeah, but not too bad. I mean, we've had our bad times, but me and the guys get along pretty well."  
  
Dixion couldn't really grasp that. They were all opposites. She was just surprised they had lasted as long as they had. She surveyed the backyard where the teen mutants mixed in strange ways. Opposites found comfort with each other, when ones that had more in common strayed from each other. It was like life. If you were brought up hating someone, it stayed your whole life. But someone had to plant that thought in your head.  
  
"Todd, you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Are you happy where you are? I don't mean just with where you live, but who you live with and where your life is at this moment."  
  
Dixion watched as Todd sat up and looked over the surroundings too. His voice sounded too serious when he answered.  
  
"My life isn't where I pictured it would be, but no ones ever turns out that way. We learn to adapt to our surroundings and the people we are with. We make our own decisions about everything and how our life will turn out." He turned then to look at her. "But I would have to say my life is better then I could have thought."  
  
Dixion gave him a searching look. "I scare you, don't I?"  
  
Todd jumped, startled. "What? What brought that up?"  
  
"Well, it's been bothering me for awhile. I heard what you and the other guys were talking about in your kitchen when I was over. I'm not that dense that I'm going to ignore a conversation about me." She watched as Todd's face fell little by little, as she spoke. "This Mystique person seems bent on getting me on your team, so I was thinking she was the one that started the rift between you guys," she pointed out the Brotherhood, "and the X- men. Oh, and I heard that I freak you out, so I just assumed that's why you don't like talking to me."  
  
Todd looked pale now as he stumbled to his feet, backing away from Dixion and out into the court. He collided with Evan, both sliding painfully across the court.  
  
"Damn Tolansky. What the hell do you think you're doing getting in my way!" growled Evan as he got up.  
  
But Todd ignored him. He was still fearfully looking at Dixion, as she rose and walked away down the path, further away from the court and house.  
  
Evan swung at Todd, but Freddy grabbed his arm, lifting him off the ground. "Back off Daniels, unless you wanna get hurt."  
  
This just started another all out fight with the guys. No one noticed Dixion walking away. But between Rogue, Kitty and Jean, the three of them subdued the rest. Still no one noticed she was gone. ************************************************************************  
  
The Brotherhood sat by the edge of the court, nursing their new wounds. Nothing serious all around, but they had dished out as bad as they got. Todd looked the worst. Only a couple bruises, but he was sickly pale. He was still shaken about the conversation with Dixion. He kept repeating, muffled 'She knows, she knows.' None of the others could figure it out or knock Todd out of it.  
  
"Damn, we would get better treatment in jail then here." Lance sneered, glaring at the other teens, sitting on the far side of the house, away from The Brotherhood.  
  
"No kidding." Pietro spat. "Todd here has probably got brain damage now or something. He won't stop repeating 'she knows'. It's creepy."  
  
They all looked on at their disturbed friend. This was the end. They would leave now. Forget the agreement they made. The street or Mystique was better then this.  
  
This was when Todd finally broke out of his stupor. In a straggled voice, he repeated his message. "She knows. Dixion, she knows...Mystique...the plan...she knows."  
  
None of them moved, just looked at each other with grim faces. ************************************************************************  
  
A cool breeze pulled at Dixion's hair as she walked along the path. It weaved its way through the entire backyard (which is huge). In the far corner of the backyard, Dixion sat with her back against the stonewall, marking the end of the property. The sun filtered through the leaves of the surrounding trees, giving everything a warm glow. But Dixion felt cold.  
  
She had seen what had happened when she walked away from Todd. She heard the yelling, the fighting. She'd seen Rogue, Kitty, and Jean jump up to intervene. But she didn't stop. She didn't care anymore. Let them kill each other...but she did care. Deep down she did. She hated watching her friends fight. They couldn't even stop fighting for her sake.  
  
Silent tears fell down her face. She watched through her blurred vision at the wind playing through the leaves.  
  
"What s'matter Petite? Dis a beautiful day, what there t'be sad about?"  
  
Dixion wiped at her eyes and looked up. Sitting on a branch, over hanging the wall sat a guy. He looked well built. Short dark brown hair framing his chiseled features. A pair of dark sunglasses covering the eyes. He was dressed all in black, including a pair of black gloves. His face held a charming, but smug smile.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The guy cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Name' Remy. You?"  
  
"Dixion."  
  
He jumped to the ground, agile as a cat, and sat down beside her. "Now you tell Remy why you cryin'?"  
  
"I'm just frustrated I guess. My friends have been fighting lately, and it doesn't matter what I do, I can't stop them." Dixion was surprised she could talk so easily to this newfound friend.  
  
"Ah, I know the feelin', Cher. My family expects Remy to follow along in de family business, but I want t'see de world first. But they be bent on it." He shrugged carelessly. "So Remy left."  
  
Dixion gasped. "You just left. Like that?"  
  
"Long way t'go too. I'm from way down south. New Orleans."  
  
Dixion smiled. "I think I got that from the accent."  
  
"O'course I don' sound like you. Have our own language down south."  
  
"I think you sound a lot like Rogue."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a girl here that I live with. We're really good friends."  
  
"So you do have friends. Remy afraid he was your only one. No true friend would make you sad like dis." He reached over a wiped his thumb across Dixion's cheek.  
  
"So why are you here Remy? Looking for a place to stay at Xavier's?"  
  
"Dat what dis place called? I thought it some kind of hotel."  
  
"No, it's my uncle's place." Dixion laughed  
  
Remy looked at her shocked. "Dis your uncle's place. You Petite, would fit in fine down south, with a place like dis."  
  
"Why don't you come with me, up to the house to talk to my uncle? I bet you could stay."  
  
Remy's face became sullen. "I don' think so Petite. Remy would stick out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a mutant."  
  
"So. I'm one too. So are my uncle and everyone else living there."  
  
"No kiddin'? Maybe I will." He stood up and helped Dixion to her feet. "But not right now. I be back to see you later Petite, neh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Remy smiled that smug grin again, climbed back up the tree, and slipped over the wall.  
  
Dixion watched him go, wondering what it would be like to be so care free again. She leaned against the stonewall and watched until the sun lowered out of sight. Until the sky changed for blue to red. ************************************************************************  
  
"Ok half-pint, calm down."  
  
"But Mr. Logan, I didn't even like start it."  
  
"I don't care who started it, I'm stopping it." Logan pushed Kitty back in her chair.  
  
Another fight -verbal this time- had broken out between the two groups of teens. Logan had come in the middle of it, broke it up, and moved them all in the kitchen. A silence full of death glares, and sneers settled in.  
  
Logan sighed. Kids. "Ok, who wants to tell me what happened."  
  
Everyone started at once, the roar of sound increasing. It stopped when the back door to the kitchen opened.  
  
"The whole thing started when Todd backed up into the court," Dixion stated in a monotone voice, "and Evan ran into him." She moved over to the sink, filled a glass with water and downed it in one gulp. She turned and looked over all of them. "None of you will get any sympathy from me. It's this stupid, fucking rivalry that leaves all of you with black eyes and spilt lips." Dixion's voice rose, anger blazing in her eyes. "I really thought you guys could be more mature about all this. Maybe live under the same roof and get along. But there's no hope for any of you. I don't care anymore. Have your stupid fights."  
  
No one dared to look Dixion in the eye. Slowly she calmed down and moved to leave the room. "Logan if Ororo is looking for me, tell her I'm in the danger room." she called back as she left.  
  
The room was silent. A few shuffling feet, shifting of chairs, but that was it. Nobody got up and moved. Logan looked them over before he left. "It gives you something to think about." he supplied, breaking the silence. "That maybe you should learn to get along with each other, or hurt the ones you care for." He walked out in search of peace from all teens.  
  
"Well Summers, you should be happy now," Lance snapped, "Dixion hates us. But don't worry about us, we're leaving soon anyways."  
  
"Running from your problems as always I see." Scott sneered at Lance.  
  
Pietro slammed his fist on the table. "We're not running from anything Summers. This is our solution to the problem. It's starting to look like we're the only true friends Dixion has." He rose, and the rest of the Brotherhood followed. "We would rather leave then keep causing her pain."  
  
"Well forgive us if we don't cry when you leave, Maximoff." Evan mocked.  
  
"Did you guys totally like, go brain dead when Dixion was talking." Kitty yelled. "We're supposed to stop fighting, not start more."  
  
"Forget it then. I'm not getting into another fight. We'll leave tomorrow." Pietro zipped out, followed more slowly by his brothers.  
  
Rogue rose from the table huffing about the whole ordeal, and went off to her room.  
  
Slowly the kitchen emptied except for Scott and Evan, who sat in silent contemplation about their actions. ************************************************************************ The door to the danger room hissed open, followed by a rush of snow. Ororo thought it would be easier to fly then be buried by the onslaught of snow. It covered the whole of the danger room, glistening drifts of it leaning against the walls. Some reached half way up the wall. Embedded into the far wall were giant ice blue icicles. Even though the room was full of snow, it wasn't at all cold. A warm breeze blew through the room.  
  
Ororo scanned the winter wonderland until she spotted Dixion. She sat atop a hill of snow, throwing snowballs at the wall.  
  
"Unusual weather we're having." Ororo landed softly beside Dixion. "I believe you feel better now, and hopefully enough to clean this up."  
  
Dixion threw another snowball. "I guess I do." she sighed defeated. "And I'll clean it up. I guess I went a little overboard."  
  
"Not at all. I'm just glad you did this in here and not in your room." Ororo shook her and laughing. "Imagine the damage."  
  
"Yeah." Dixion stood and made her way down the hill. She slid across the floor to a wall panel and cranked the heat. The snow began to melt rapidly around the room. "You wouldn't happen to have a mop would you Ororo?"  
  
Ororo was interrupted by someone out in the hallway. "WHOA!" SLIP, THUD.  
  
"Oops." Dixion shrugged innocently.  
  
She slid to the door to see Pietro flat on his back, in a puddle of water. "Sorry Pietro." She moved to his side to help him up.  
  
Groaning, he tried to sit up. "Geez, what's with the waterworks?"  
  
"I had to do something to work off the anger, so this is the winter wonderland I made...after you crank the heat."  
  
Pietro shook his head slowly. "I guess." He looked up into her eyes with a look of uncertainty. "Are you ok now?"  
  
"As good could be expected." Dixion reached down and interlaced for fingers with Pietro's. "Hey, you think you can be my hero and help clean up this mess?"  
  
Pietro got to his feet, shakily. "Well I see no way out of it. And we should spend some time together before I leave."  
  
Dixion's head snapped up. "What do you mean? You guys are leaving?"  
  
Pietro ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah, well it looks like the best think to do right now. We being here isn't helping anyone."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, let's not talk about it. I think we better start cleaning this up before Xavier gets on our backs."  
  
"Loved to see that." Dixion muttered.  
  
************************************************************************ Same as before. 


	15. chapter fifteen

(15) (A/N:) Ok this may seem a little confusing to some but all previous things happened over 2 days. When Dixion and Pietro got detention it was a Friday, Dixion made breakfast on Saturday. Ok? Ok.  
  
The day had come. It was a warm sunny Sunday, but inside the mansion, it was saddening. The Brotherhood was leaving. Dixion was crushed. She tried to spend as much time with them as she could but they all avoided her as if she had the plague...well except Pietro.  
  
By now, everyone knew about Dixion and Pietro. All had voiced their concerns, but Dixion told them she would be fine. Evan had been the worst. Dixion knew he would take it the hardest. When she had told him, his face had gone pale. He wore a look as if his whole life was crumbling. But he didn't yell or rage at her. He spent more and more time training and was little more civil with Pietro.  
  
In a house filled with young adults, it's very hard to find solitude. Walking aimlessly around, Dixion finally dropped herself on the couch to watch some TV.  
  
Evan strolled past on his way to the kitchen and saw her. Sadness rose in his heart, but he swallowed it. "Hey Dix."  
  
She looked over the back of the couch. "Hi Evan. Why don't you join me for some brain rotting TV?"  
  
Evan dragged himself over and sat down heavily. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the item within.  
  
Dixion watched him silently. "Evan, what's wrong?"  
  
He gazed at Dixion, then back at the TV. "Nothing."  
  
Dixion turned on the couch to face Evan. "Don't give me that. I know you too well. Something's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Evan's hand closed over the small box in his pocket. He sighed. "I just thought you and me had a chance, Dix. Now you're with Pietro and...well, I thought I might as well give you this anyways."  
  
From his pocket, Evan pulled a small black box and handed it to Dixion. She felt surprised and was shock by what Evan said to her. "Evan...I..."  
  
"It's just something to show you how much you mean to me."  
  
Dixion opened the box to find a long silver chain, a small silver angel charm with gold wings linked on it.  
  
"Evan this is beautiful, thank you." Dixion leaned across the couch, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "And you should know I do care for you. I see you as like a close guy friend. A big brother even." Dixion caught him in a headlock.  
  
"Yeah Dix, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Evan tried to swat her away.  
  
Dixion let go, but hugged him again. "Fine. Look at it this way, if Pietro breaks my heart, you can break his nose."  
  
"No kiddin'?" Evan smiled, imaging himself beating Pietro's ass.  
  
"Sure. But only if I say it's alright." Dixion slipped on the chain, looking down at the little pendant. She looked up and smirked at Evan. "So you ready for some mind numbing, brain rotting tube?"  
  
Evan snatched the converter out of her hands. "'Course, but I get to choose the junk we watch. Care for some Baywatch?" ***************************************************************************  
  
Rolling her eyes, and heaving a sigh, Dixion moved away from the yelling and toward the kitchen. Pietro had joined her and Evan so the guys could watch Baywatch (Dixion totally refusing to watch "I've got my standards" she had sneered at them), and had got into a stupid argument about what Pamela Anderson's chest was mostly made of.  
  
Upon entering, she found a figure standing outside, peering in through the window. Curious and a little edgy, Dixion moved over to the glass door and stuck her head out. "Can I help you?"  
  
A familiar pair of red eyes turned toward her, a familiar easy-going smile. "O'course you could Petite. But I'm not one to intrude on pretty girls."  
  
Dixion felt like throwing herself at Remy. The savior to all this fighting. "You? Intruding? Never! I need someone to straighten the guys out here anyways. But you're always welcome."  
  
"Now don't you know how t'make a guy feel welcome Petite." Remy moved forward and draped an arm around Dixion's shoulders. "Lead da way, and Remy show diz guys how t'act."  
  
Evan and Pietro heard Dixion returning. Dixion sighed. "I don't know. I don't think their worth time to try and help." They looked at each other. They hadn't heard Remy and believed Dixion had gone crazy.  
  
"Hey Dix, maybe you should stay out of the sun for awhile if you're gonna keep talking to yourself like that." Pietro grinned, until he say Remy's arm around Dixion. Then he saw red.  
  
He launched himself over the couch, pushed passed Evan, and would have his fist connected with Remy's face, if Dixion hadn't stepped up.  
  
"Pietro back off before I really do kick your face in." Pietro glared furiously at Remy as Dixion pushed him back onto the couch. "Sit. You have nothing to be jealous about." Dixion turned back to look at Remy. "As much as I like Remy," when she saw Pietro's face darken she quickly added, "I think Rogue would like him better."  
  
"Believe me Pietro," Remy commented, "Remy no snake. He don' steal other guys girls. While not intentionally."  
  
Evan hadn't said anything in awhile and stood, looking more then a little confused. Dixion took this as a good opening.  
  
"Evan. Do me a favor and go get Rogue. I would go but I don't trust you three by yourselves."  
  
Evan looked dumbly at Dixion then walked away in the general direction of the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"Dis might be more work den Remy thought." Remy shook his head thoughtfully.  
  
Pietro moved to get up again, and Dixion sat in his lap to keep him there and out of trouble. "Pietro you stay here and watch the TV with me." Even thought Remy wasn't anywhere near, Pietro put his arms possessively around Dixion, glaring at the TV, muttering under his voice.  
  
Dixion patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Good boy."  
  
Suddenly the air filled with loud heavy metal music, followed by an ear- piercing scream. The three could hear Rogue coming a mile away. Evan followed behind her, completely red. "Daniels you twit. Haven't yah ever heard of knockin'!" When Rogue spotted Dixion, she ranted at her. "Dis no good ass just walked straight into mah room while Iah was changin'." Evan left just as quickly as he came in.  
  
Remy finally spoke up. "Is dis Rogue?" He looked toward Dixion for confirmation. When she nodded, he grinned slyly at Rogue. "Dis is Remy's great pleasure to meet such a ... strong-willed girl, dat very pretty too."  
  
Rogue blushed just a slightest and replied. "And may Iah ask who yah are?"  
  
Remy took Rogue's gloved hand in his equally covered hand and kissed it. "Remy Lebeau, Petite."  
  
Rogue blushed even more, and for once was dead quiet. Dixion filled in for her. "Why don't you two go outside, walk around, and talk?" And before the dead silence could settle again, they two were gone out the back door.  
  
Dixion sighed. "Are you happy now, Pietro? Remy is not trying to steal me and I don't want to go out with him, ok?" She tried to loosen his arms around her but he wouldn't give. "Fine, but you keep this up and I'll die of suffocation."  
  
Pietro's arms loosened a fraction. "I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"Where am I going to go? Obviously, I'm not going to just spilt on you. I can't believe what you're saying. All this from the guy who treated me like crap when he first met me." Dixion gave Pietro the cold shoulder. Literally. He yelped, pulling back his arms; Dixion jumped up immediately, moving into a chair across the room.  
  
"Ah, come' on Dixion."  
  
"Don't start with me. If you're so confident with your talents of getting girls, why are you freaking out if I left you? Not like you couldn't get someone else." She glared at him, ready to attack if he tried anything.  
  
"You're right. Why I ever settled for you is beyond me." Pietro snapped back. He sat a few more moments before zipping out of the room, slowing enough to slam the front door as he went.  
  
"Prick." Dixion choked out to the empty room, tears streaming down her face. She curled up into her chair and cried the rest of the afternoon alone, until she fell asleep miserable and empty. ***********************************************************************  
  
Pietro didn't get very far running. He got to the end of the block, and didn't have the energy or the feeling to run all the way home. He now walked slowly, hands crammed in his jeans pockets, kicking pebbles that got in his way.  
  
He couldn't believe what he'd said to Dixion. But he felt like she'd pushed him to it. He ran a hand through his hair angrily. Why did girls have to be so confusing?  
  
He'd never had a problem quite like this before. But, of course, he'd never really felt like this with another girl. Dixion made him feel, well... feel. He would never had stayed in a house full of those x-freaks if someone had paid him. But there he had been, for almost three days. And just because of one girl.  
  
He found himself in front of his house. He made his way up to the house. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find the other guys already home. Ignoring the questioning looks and went to his room, locked the door and lay down on his bed.  
  
He watched the light trail across the ceiling as the sun lowered and just thought. ***********************************************************************  
  
The sunrise found Dixion sitting outside beside the glass door of the kitchen, her back against the house, a cigarette dangling in her fingers. Silvery smoke drifted in swirls from her lips. She raked her fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face.  
  
Dixion flicked the ash from her cigarette, watching it float to the ground. She was a chain-smoker, which was brought on by her parents fighting. Most would have thought that no parents would equal no smoking, but now the smoking came when life got too tough, she was ready to kill someone or she felt like crap. Right now, she felt like all three.  
  
She crushed out the cigarette, got to her feet, and went back inside. No one had bothered to wake her up last night, so she had slept on the chair. At least someone was considerate enough to get her a blanket. She figured it was Evan.  
  
He was always looking out for her. She couldn't help but smile remembering the way he looked when he gave her the pendant. She took it out from under her shirt, fingering the tiny angel. He was such a good friend.  
  
"Maybe I should give him a chance, she whispered to herself.  
  
Today was a new day, full of new promise and adventure. She hope that they would all survive it. *************************************************************************** Yah, another one done. 'Bout time too, how long has it been?  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	16. chapter sixteen

(16)  
  
School fuckin' sucks, school fuckin' sucks. This chant was running through Pietro's head non-stop all day. He had tried to fix the trouble he had gotten himself into, but that had to be the worst idea of his life.  
  
He hadn't seen Dixion at all, except in class but he couldn't really come out and apologize then. It would ruin his reputation. He figured she was still highly pissed about the fight. He planned to get her after school. After basketball tryouts. The tryouts couldn't take that long could they?  
  
Just as he entered the gymnasium, Pietro heard Dixion laugh and thought his day might end on a good note. That is until he saw whom she was laughing at.  
  
At the other end of the gym, Evan had his arms around Dixion and was swinging her around in circles. As Pietro watched, Evan set Dixion back on her feet then bent down and whispered something in her ear. This sent her into a fit of giggles. She then pushed him backwards toward the court and climbed the bleachers to sit with Rogue and Rogue's new boy toy, that Remy guy.  
  
The thought of leaving crossed Pietro's mind. Along with the thought of killing Evan. Then the sweet little voice whispered in his ear a plan that he knew would make him feel better. ***************************************************************************  
  
He caught her eye as he made his way across the gym. Dixion's stomach dropped, and her good mood went out the window. She really didn't feel like dealing with Pietro right now.  
  
She hadn't exactly told Evan about her fight with Pietro but she figured he knew for someone in the house telling him. But he didn't bring it up. In fact, he acted as if it was just another day, joking with her over breakfast. He had almost died when she mentioned him coming with her to the movies, along with Rogue and Remy. He had accepted instantly, and since then any moment he could, he was making some sort of physical contact with her. Be it holding her hand to hugging her to simply poking her to get a raise out of her.  
  
Pietro dropped his stuff at the bottom of the bleachers, and looked up at her. She was praying he would say something stupid just so she could smash his face in, but he simply smiled and said "Hey ladies," nodded toward Remy and turned toward the court. Evan looked ready to kill him, but when Pietro came up to him, he slapped Evan on the back, and taunted him for thinking he would beat himself in tryouts. Evan smirked back, accepting the challenge and they went onto practicing.  
  
Dixion was shocking beyond all comprehension. They were acting all buddy- buddy, when they should hate each other's guts. When she looked to Rogue for an answer, she looked just as confused.  
  
'Damn me' went through Dixion's head as she sat watching the guys play basketball. ***************************************************************************  
  
Tryouts finished a couple hours later. Dixion had lain down on the bleachers after a hour, and was asleep by the hour and a half mark hit. Rogue was worried at first Dixion would move and fall off the bleachers, but eventually she figured Dixion wasn't going anywhere. She left with Remy soon after Dixion was out.  
  
Dixion dreamed, but it was in flashes. Things to tease the senses. A tingle running up along her neck. Something brushing against her cheek. A warm breath against her skin. Then wrapped in warmth.  
  
Then she was up and moving, half walking, half carried. She was still mostly asleep and couldn't really tell what was happening or where she was going. When she opened her eyes, Dixion was blinded by the sunlight. Then she was dumped on the ground.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell?" Dixion shaded her eyes as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh, sleeping beauty doesn't sound too happy, does she?" questioned Pietro's mocking voice.  
  
What the hell is going through his head, Dixion asked herself. And where the hell did Evan go?  
  
"Geez, she's like that every morning. Until she gets her caffeine she's on a warpath." Evan protested.  
  
Dixion's eyes had finally adjusted to bright outdoors. She found herself seated between Evan and Pietro under a large oak tree, not far from the gym. The tree's ancient branches cast a circle of shade that stopped just beyond her outstretched legs. Did she dare ask, or sit in silence. "Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on, or am I just gonna sit here in the dark?"  
  
"Explain what?" Pietro asked easily, shifting to lay down with his head in her lap.  
  
Dixion was ready to snap his neck. "Firstly, what's with you two being all buddy-buddy?" She looked toward Evan for an answer. He had his eyes closed, almost still enough to be sleeping. She looked down at Pietro. He looked back at her innocently. "Well?"  
  
He reached up and ran his hands through her hair. "Have you ever thought of cutting your hair, or wearing it back more? You know, to show off more of you face."  
  
Dixion gritted her teeth, shoving him away from her. "Your hopeless, and I still hate you."  
  
Pietro sat up, dusted himself off. "For what?"  
  
"For being such a prick. You blatantly stated yesterday that I was not good enough for you. I believe your exact words were, 'Why I ever settled for you is beyond me'. Am I wrong?" Dixion was starting to find it hard to breathe. All those feelings she had pushed away this morning were rushing back, and began to choke her.  
  
"You just turned around and rubbed it in my face not that long ago! I remember seeing you acting quite close to Evan there."  
  
"You used me Pietro! You tried to turn me against my family and friends!"  
  
"So that's how you justify your actions?"  
  
"You said you didn't want me, so what does it matter to you what I do. Anyways I'm only friends with Evan. He knows that."  
  
Through this whole argument, Pietro had moved closer. Inch by inch. Now he was almost nose-to-nose with Dixion. He looked into her eyes: they were cold blue and filled with tears. But none had spilled down her face. He figured they wouldn't for him.  
  
Before Dixion could say anything more, Pietro pressed her against the tree in a crushing kiss. It was full anger at first, but turned to a gentleness she didn't think Pietro had. He held her face to his with a feather light touch, before pulling back only slightly.  
  
He was surprised to see the tears streaming down her face. He knew then that he could say the words would solve everything. Hopefully.  
  
"Dixion I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
He said the words so quietly she wasn't sure she heard them right. But when he moved back, looking completely disheartened, she knew she was right.  
  
Dixion choked it out on a sob. "Yes."  
  
Pietro stopped in his tracks, staring at her. "What?"  
  
"She said yes you ass." Evan finally revived, stood and started to walk away. "Later guys."  
  
Dixion let out a strangled laugh, wiping her face. "That's Evan for you. Always so blunt."  
  
Pietro moved forward again. "So where do you think we will go from here?"  
  
"I don't know," Dixion sighed, pulling her hair back from her face. "I said I can forgive you. I still don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"What are you saying?" Pietro asked, already feeling his spirit dropping.  
  
She looked directly at him. "I need time. That's all."  
  
Pietro let out a breath. "Time."  
  
"Yeah. We really don't know anything about each other, and we haven't had the best time going for us..."  
  
"So I guess that's it."  
  
Dixion shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. We're just gonna have to start over."  
  
Pietro sat quietly for a while. Then he started to smirk. "You mean like a first date and all that?"  
  
Dixion resolve started to crack, and she started to giggle. "I guess that would make sense."  
  
"I'm not getting all dressed up and bringing you flowers." He stated very seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Dixion couldn't help but laugh at the image of him doing it. "Alright, and I'm not going to dress up like some sleazy Barbie and act like an airhead."  
  
"Well, you're just no fun."  
  
*"Screw you guy, I'm going home." Dixion got to her feet and looked around at her surroundings. The school grounds were empty and the sky was starting to darken. It was going to be a quite walk home. ****************************************************************************  
  
Ok, there was another chapter. *this isn't really an important thing but that line is from South Park. Oh, one more thing. I'm sorta at a writing block so if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Chapter 17 Thanks to all those who gave me suggestions. I thought they were so good I'm going to try and use all of them of the course of this story. And who knows, it could lead to a sequel. Let's hope! ^_^ ******************************************  
  
Dixion arrived at the mansion just as the streetlights began to flicker on. As she entered the door, she could feel the warmth and security of family. However, something was new. There was an excited charge to the air.  
  
Rogue came skipping down the main stairs in a very Kitty-like manner to greet Dixion. "Yah never gonna guess what happened?"  
  
Rogue's actions were beginning to frighten Dixion. But she thought it best to humour her friend. "Remy proposed?"  
  
"Iah wish," Rogue laughed, "but it's just as good. Remy's staying with us. His gonna be ah X-men."  
  
"That's great Rogue. I'm happy for you." Dixion's desire for her bed grew by the second. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yah can't yet. Along with Remy, some other gal turned up here. Xavier wants us to do the welcome party thing." Rogue grabbed hold of her companion and dragged her toward the living room.  
  
The living room was full of chatter and excitement over the new arrivals. The girls were immediately overtaken by it. But it soon quieted when Xavier entered followed by Remy and a girl in a bright yellow trench coat.  
  
"As you all know, Remy has been spending time with us lately and as it turns out shares more in common with us then most. I hope you can all welcome Remy and help him get comfortable here.  
  
Along with Remy, we have another new arrival. This is Jubilee, and she has come to us under. an unfortunate situation. I hope you can all make her comfortable as well. It's about time for dinner, so Jubilee if you will follow me."  
  
The crowd of teens followed Xavier toward their dinner. All except Kurt, who stopped to talk to Dixion.  
  
"Vhat's wrong? Not hungry?"  
  
"Nah Kurt. I'm not feeling too well, I'm gonna go to bed. Give Jubilee my best."  
  
"Alvight. Night Dixion."  
  
"Night Kurt."  
  
Dixion slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. Her room was filled with yellow light as she opened the door. It was plunged into darkness again when she closed it behind her. She stripped off her clothes as she made it to her bathroom for a hot shower. Dixion came back out wearing a long, black silk kimono, feeling clean, refreshed and ready to climb into bed. She moved slowly through the dark to her window and pulled back the heavy curtains to open the glass doors.  
  
"Was wondering when you would finally get home." Stated a smooth voice from the shadows of the balcony.  
  
"We all can't move as fast as you, now can we?" Dixion smirked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
The blonde came out of the dark, his hair glowing in the moonlight. He looked Dixion over and had to stop himself from drooling...or passing out. He finally got a hold of himself and returned her smirk. "What? Not going to invite me in?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed I'm not really dressed for a guest. So you can just run your blonde butt home so I can go to sleep."  
  
She moved back and began to close the door, but he put up his hand to stop her. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pietro asked, all humour gone.  
  
"I'm tried and I want to go to sleep." She tried again to close the door, but he moved forward, opening it again. "Fine. Whatever, I give up." She let him enter before closing the doors again.  
  
The moonlight slipped across her floor, illuminating only a strip that crossed some of her bed. When she moved out of the light, Pietro lost sight of her until the movement at the end of her bed caught his attention.  
  
He smirked and moved toward the bed. "Room for two in there?"  
  
There was silence, and then Dixion's kimono lay on the floor at his feet. "No."  
  
She relished in the feel of the sheets against her naked skin. And she wasn't about to give it up, even for Pietro. She was just feeling sleep close its arms around her when the bed shifted under his weight from behind her. She pulled the sheets around her tightly, keeping her back to him as she mumbled: "Didn't I tell you no?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Just gonna rest my eyes."  
  
Swearing under her breath, Dixion rolled over carefully holding the sheet to her chest. She stretched out her arm to push him off the bed, but froze as soon as she touched him.  
  
Under her hand came the warmth from his naked chest. She felt a pull deep within her body but tried to ignore it. Getting control of herself, she slid her hand back, but Pietro quickly seized it in his grip.  
  
He pulled her toward him and she was pressed tightly against his side. "Not trying to get rid of me, are you?" he murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her back.  
  
"Actually yes. So you can put your shirt back on and." she trailed off as Pietro's arms went around her and he snuggled into her, kissing her neck.  
  
"And what...?" he whispered before kissing her deeply.  
  
Dixion's blood was burning while she was shivering. She had to get a grip. She broke the kiss and slowly moved back across the bed. "Pietro this isn't going to happen. Not now." She held the sheet tightly to her, feeling it was her only protection.  
  
Pietro looked at her silently. His eyes captivated and frightened her at the same time. Dixion's heart thumped in her chest. She held her breath.  
  
Then he looked away. Dixion let out the breath in a silent rush.  
  
Pietro moved to the end of the bed, scooping up Dixion's robe and handed it to her. She slid to her side of the bed, turning from him and slipping the robe back on. She made sure to tie it tightly.  
  
"I'm really sorry...," he mumbled, not looking at Dixion.  
  
"It's alright, just don't..." Dixion trailed off again as Pietro turned back looking at her. His smile froze her blood.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Pietro repeated, moving forward and grasping Dixion's wrists tightly. "But I have to do this."  
  
Then before Dixion's widening eyes, Pietro's white blonde hair disappeared and was replaced by longer dark hair. His muscular body was replaced by a feminine one, gloved in black. Dixion now sat frozen in front of Principal Darkholme.  
  
Before Dixion had a chance to take a breath to scream, Mystique's hand was clapped over her mouth. "Shhh, now you wouldn't want to do that. My friend over there doesn't like screaming. Well, unless he's causing it."  
  
Dixion followed Mystique's gaze and screamed against the restraining hand on her mouth.  
  
Standing just inside the glass doors, was a demonic looking figure. He stood at least 8 feet tall with shaggy hair covering his large body. His face was obscured by shadows, but Dixion could see his mouth full of long, sharp teeth, turned into a gruesome smile.  
  
Mystique roughly dragged Dixion off the bed by her wrists, and flung her toward the fiendish shape at the window.  
  
"Take her back to Magneto." Mystique hissed, "And let me finish my work."  
  
As Dixion was pulled back into the shadows of the night, she saw Mystique's figure transform again. Then, there standing in the meek light that came from the window stood Dixion's twin. An exact copy of herself.  
  
Dixion's mate turned toward her original, and smiled coldly. "Don't worry about Pietro; I'll take care of him."  
  
Suddenly pain blossomed over the back of Dixion's head and all went dark. ***************************************************************  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Pietro decided to turn in for the night. Nothing on the TV, the guys were just too boring tonight, and it didn't look like anything was going to happen tonight.  
  
The phone rang beside him.  
  
"Maybe I spoke too soon." he muttered, picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pietro." A smooth answer from the phone.  
  
"Dixion?" 'What is she doing calling me so late?' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you would come over. I'm feeling really lonely." She replied readily.  
  
'Ok, I am having trouble breathing right now. Did she just say that?' Pietro tried to take a deep breath before answering. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I miss you."  
  
"A.al.alright," he stammered, "I'll be right over."  
  
Pietro hung up the phone staring at it. "She has got to be drunk." He sighed, walking out the door. **********************************************************************  
  
Pietro reached the mansion and jumped the wall fairly easily. He crept through the shadows surrounding the house to the back, searching out Dixion's window. He spotted an open window and climbed the vine ladder up to it.  
  
The heavy curtains moved and danced in the breezes, as Pietro made it to the balcony. He stepped silently into the dark room. "Dixion?" he whispered to the shadows.  
  
"Pietro?" they whispered back laughing.  
  
"Dixion, where are you?"  
  
"Come find me."  
  
'She is starting to freak me out.' he thought to himself.  
  
Pietro moved from the window carefully, letting his eyes adjust. As he scanned the room with his eyes, he felt a gentle touch brush across his shoulders. He wipped around to see only darkness.  
  
"I don't think your spending enough time on your training." Dixion's voice floated out to him.  
  
'Ok, this ends now' Pietro growled under his breath. "Dixion tell me what you want, or I'm leaving right now."  
  
He moved back toward the windows when she emerged from the shadows on the other side.  
  
"I was only playing." she pouted. "I only really have fun when I'm with you. You know that don't you?"  
  
Dixion moved into the faint light flooding in between the curtains. She padded silently across the floor, sliding her arms around Pietro's waist, pressing her body against him.  
  
As far as he could see, Dixion was wearing a black robe of some kind, and he wasn't really sure if there was anything underneath.  
  
Pietro pulled away from her slightly. "Dixion are you sure your ok?"  
  
She smiled up at him, a glint in her eye that he'd never seen before. "Of course I am. I just...missed you."  
  
"You saw me just a couple hours ago."  
  
Dixion looked down at the floor. "Well in that time, I was thinking about us."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I don't think you'll forgive me for this."  
  
"What the hell..." Before Pietro could move an inch, Dixion's fist came up smashing into his face. Stars burst infront of his eyes before it went black.  
  
Dixion stood over the fallen blonde, smiling. Then a disgusted look came to her face. "God, teenagers are so sappy." she hissed as she dragged Pietro's body into the shadows. *************************************************  
  
I had to add more, it just didn't seem like a good place to end. So what will happen to our 'sappy teens'? More to come soon. 


	18. chapter eighteen

Chapter 18  
  
Magneto watched the sleeping girl on his couch, covered by a deep green blanket. He could see what Pietro saw in her. She held great power inside herself, but looked so innocent and fragile at this moment.  
  
He'd sent Sabertooth away. He figured Dixion would be a bit more comfortable without him. Truth be told, he didn't like Sabertooth all that much. He had no sophistication. He was more animal then man.  
  
Dixion stirred, her calm face being exchanged for one of discomfort. Magneto came towards her, kneeling down before the couch and placing a hand on her forehead. Her face relaxed again. Then her eyes moved back and forth behind their lids.  
  
Dixion fought the darkness she was surrounded by. Her head throbbed, and she felt weak. Her limbs were heavy and she couldn't move. She forced herself to open her eyes.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open but couldn't focus. A figure hovered beside her. The only thing she recognized about the blurred figure was the bright hair.  
  
"Pietro?" she croaked. Her throat was too dry. She tried to shallow; the pain was burning.  
  
"He's not here. However, you have nothing to worry about. You will not be hurt." replied the obscured figure.  
  
The voice wasn't Pietro's, it was deeper. But it did sound fairly similar. She still couldn't get her eyes to focus properly.  
  
Dixion sat up slowly, painfully and was taken over by a hacking cough. It ended a few minutes later, leaving her feeling as if her throat was on fire. "Where am I?" she managed to ask.  
  
The dark figure had moved away and returned, handing her a cold glass. She took a timid sip and the burning fled. "Thanks."  
  
"We are in a safe house of mine." the nameless figure answered her earlier question.  
  
"And where is that?" The water felt so good to Dixion's sore throat, she downed it all in hardly any time.  
  
"We are still in Bayville."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Dixion spoke. "Um, did you mind telling me who you are?"  
  
"I am Magneto."  
  
"That doesn't really help." Dixion smirked. She was fingering at the glass.  
  
"You already know Mystique. Or should I say Mrs. Darkholme." Magneto started.  
  
Dixion's fingers on the glass halted. As he watched, the glass in her hands turned cloudy and cracked from the cold radiating from her hands. She put the glass down on the small black table in front of her. Immediately, a large crack spilt the glass in two.  
  
"Sorry." She breathed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. As I was saying, you know Mystique. She works for me."  
  
Dixion was up like a shot. She didn't notice the blanket fall from her body. Her eyes were burning with a cold flame as she froze him in her gaze. "You sent her to my house. To get me. To bring me here." Her mind raced with thoughts of what could have happened if Mystique had forced her way in.  
  
Magneto stood slowly. "Now Dixion, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened. Did she hurt you?"  
  
"Bigfoot did. Tried to bash my skull in. That bitch just took some perverse pleasure in scaring the crap out of me." Dixion felt a chill across her legs. She looked down to notice she was still in her robe and felt very exposed. She grabbed the blanket up from the couch, wrapping it tightly around herself.  
  
Magneto growled low. Sabertooth and Mystique would pay. They never did follow orders properly. They were ignorant and it was that ignorance that would cost them dearly.  
  
He was brought back to the present by Dixion. She sounded as if she was hyperventilating. She was back on the couch, huddled in a ball and taking quick, shallow breaths.  
  
Magneto came towards her slowly. "Dixion, what is it?"  
  
"Before I was knocked out, Mystique said something about taking care of Pietro." She head came up, looking at him with shinning eyes. "What if she hurts him?"  
  
Magneto's eyes darkened. "She will pay with her life if she hurts my son." He snarled, turning back to Dixion. "We're going to save him. But first you need some clothes." He leaded her away through the large chateau he called home.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The Xavier Mansion wasn't the only place where there was an on going adjust to a new arrival. Within the Brotherhood, they were trying to manage having a female in their confines. She was causing such havoc that the guys were considering moving out.  
  
Wanda pouted over her deep purple nails, wondering over how living at the Brotherhood had turned into such a snooze fest. Even tormenting the guys had lost it appeal. They were all locked up in their rooms, trying to avoid her. Pietro had walked off somewhere a couple hours earlier.  
  
"He's no fun anyway." Wanda muttered, flipping through the channels on the TV at a blinding pace.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Dixion followed Magneto numbly through his giant house. It looked like it had been furnished for 16th century French royalty. Obviously, he didn't have anyone living with him.  
  
But it wasn't the house he was having trouble grasping. It was the last thing he said. 'She will pay with her life if she hurts my son.' Now it wasn't that she couldn't see Magneto being Pietro's father but Pietro never mentioned a father.  
  
"You gotta help me out here," she started, following him down another long hallway. "You said your son. But Pietro never mentioned a father."  
  
Magneto stopped briefly before moving on down the hallway. "Pietro grew up in an orphanage."  
  
She was shocked. "Why? Where were you?"  
  
"After his mother died, I just felt empty. It was too painful for me to be around Pietro. He looks so much his mother."  
  
Dixion was too shocked to say anything.  
  
Magneto stopped before two large dark wood doors. He swung them open, and Dixion followed quietly. He passed through the bedroom, over to the closet and opened it.  
  
"You can take whatever fits." he spoke quietly.  
  
Dixion looked around at her surroundings. The rich colors, the large canopy bed, the clothes in the closet. "Was this your wife's?"  
  
"My daughter's. She died a year ago." Magneto looked over to the bed, a far off look to him  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He looked back to her, smiling sadly. "Thank you. But never mind that. You need to change quickly." He left, closing doors behind him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Rogue was worried about Dixion. She had come home looking drained, which was surprising considering she had slept a few hours that afternoon. She hadn't said anything while they were greeting the new girl and had disappeared afterwards. Kurt said she'd gone to bed early.  
  
This was what worried Rogue the most. Dixion was spending more and more time by herself. 'The girl needs a vacation from life' she thought, as she came to the top of the stairs. She could see Dixion's door from where she stood, and there was no light coming from underneath it. Was she really sleeping?  
  
Rogue felt bad for not checking sooner on her friend. But she had been preoccupied by the new girl Jubilee and Remy. She blushed just thinking about him. They had only met the day before but already she felt closer to him then the other guys. He understood what it was like for her, not being able to touch anyone. His own powers caused problems with physical contact. Rogue's thoughts drifted from her new love to Jubilee.  
  
She had thought at first that Jubilee would be a lot like Kitty, and that would lead to problems. But Jubilee was nowhere as near as perky as Kitty. She was just full of energy. Only thing Kitty and Jubilee really had in common is how they looked up to Logan. Apparently Logan and Jubilee had a run in together before.  
  
'Dix would like Jubilee' Rogue thought sadly, looking at her friend's bedroom door. She moved quietly over to it and just had her hand on the doorknob, when Remy came to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Cher, leave da poor girl alone. She needs her beauty sleep."  
  
"Remy, Iah need ta know she's ok." Rogue tried again to open the door.  
  
"Just leave her." He pulled her hand away from the door, and into his arms. "Now why don' you and Remy go for a walk in da garden. Mighty beautiful at night."  
  
Rogue smiled, and came along with no fight. But she still looked over her shoulder at the door.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Now Pietro had never held a great friendship with Rogue, but if he would have given her everything he owned if she had just opened the door.  
  
But she hadn't, he hadn't known she was there, and his torture went on. Now if this had actually been his Dixion - he had clued in there was something wrong with her a few minutes after he'd come in - this wouldn't be so bad, tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
Now he wasn't saying he went for that torture stuff but hey, if it was Dixion he was willing to give it a try.  
  
He figured he'd been tied there, sitting farther into the shadows, away from the window for about two hours, but he really couldn't be sure.  
  
'Really loving family,' he grumbled to himself, 'don't even come and check on her from time to time.'  
  
If they did, again he wouldn't still be tied to this chair, gagged and trying to ignore this new, crazy Dixion.  
  
She lounged on her bed, filing her nails, and looking him over with an evil grin every few minutes. It was starting to creep him out.  
  
She would also mumble things under her breath, and he could only ever catch one or two words. "...pay..." grumble "...enough..." snort "...lousy deadbeat..." evil laughter "...bastard..."  
  
'Well this is just great.' he thought, 'This is how my life is going to end. I'm going to be driven insane by that lunatic or she'll eat me.'  
  
Pietro was going over all the Gods, Goddesses, and Higher Beings he could think of - which sadly included aliens -, he noticed the tiniest movement of the shadow at the window.  
  
The glass doors hadn't been bothered to be closed, so for a while a chilly breeze had been coming in. But that had stopped half an hour ago. This movement wasn't the curtains moving on the wind. Someone or something was on the balcony. Right now, anything would be an improvement.  
  
He strained his eyes to pick out more detail to the new shadow. He could make out black curves...what a minute, that's a girl! -Pietro prided himself knowing the shapes and curves of a female's body. - But who was it? He strained in the dark to make out something else. Then he caught sight of a wisp of blood red hair. It couldn't be Dixion, could it?  
  
He looked at Dixion on the bed, then at the shadow that could be her. Now he was creeped out.  
  
Then it hit him. Who did he know that had the talent of looking like others?  
  
"You bitch, when I get out of this chair, your dog food." was what Pietro growled, but it came out sounding like a deep rumble of sound.  
  
Dixion got up off the bed, to see to her prisoner. "What's wrong Pietro?" she crooned, removing the restraint so he could talk.  
  
"I said 'You bitch, when I get out of this chair, your dog food'." he growled again, shifting around in the chair.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Dixion's hand came up and backhanded him across the face so hard, the chair rocked back, before coming back down to all four with a quiet thud.  
  
"Now, now. You shouldn't talk to ladies that way." she giggled looking down at him.  
  
"You're no lady. You're just some crazy bitch." he spat at her.  
  
Dixion's hand came up again, but before she could make contact again, she was distracted by the glass doors being thrown back against the walls with a fury of wind.  
  
As the wind quieted down, Dixion made her way toward the window slowly. She was caught off guard by a shadowed figure that lunged at her, throwing them both to the ground.  
  
**************************************  
  
Dixion sat crouched on her balcony, waiting for Magneto. She pressed herself against the wall, sliding closer to see could into her room. Mystique was lying on her bed, filing her nails. Dixion had to restrain herself when she saw Pietro.  
  
She stood slowly; moving back and almost ran in when Magneto stopped her. "Not yet." he mouthed.  
  
She inched over to look in again. She looked over at Pietro. He locked eyes with her, and he looked confused. She moved away again, before Mystique could see her.  
  
Dixion stepped back, her nerves getting to her. She ran her hand over the outfit she had chosen. Her body was gloved in leather, reminding her of cat women's outfit. Upon digging through the closet, and finding this getup, she figured Magneto's daughter had been quiet an eccentric girl. That and probably a mutant as well. Along with the guise, Dixion had found a bag to put her little bit of clothing and some other items she would have to remember to ask Pietro about.  
  
Movement within the room caught Dixion's attention, moving her closer to listen. Pietro tried to say something but it was muffled. Dixion peeked into the room.  
  
Mystique got up off the bed, moving toward Pietro. "What's wrong Pietro?" she purred sickeningly, removing the restraint so he could talk.  
  
"I said 'You bitch, when I get out of this chair, your dog food'." he growled. He struggled around in the chair. Dixion smiled gratefully at Pietro's words.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Mystique's hand came up and backhanded him across the face so hard, the chair rocked back, before coming back down to all four with a quiet thud.  
  
Magneto sat enraged beside Dixion. She had to dig her nails into her thigh to stop her from moving. But that didn't stop her powers from kicking into action. A cold wind started to build.  
  
"Now, now. You shouldn't talk to ladies that way." Mystique giggled insanely looking down at him.  
  
"You're no lady. You're just some crazy bitch." Pietro spat at her.  
  
Dixion saw Mystique raise her hand again and she knew that was it. She didn't what Magneto wanted; she was stopping this, now.  
  
A cold fury of wind howled past Dixion's ears, rushing into her room and slamming back the glass doors. Mystique whirled around looking at the window, coming towards it. When she was close enough, Dixion pounced.  
  
She threw all her weight into Mystique as she made contact, throwing them both to the floor. Dixion lifted herself off the floor enough to attack Mystique. She got in a nice left hook that anyone fighter would be proud of, before Mystique threw her backwards, landing in front of Pietro. Pain spread across Dixion's back as she slowly rose from the floor to attack. She looked up to see Magneto had come into the room and was going at Mystique, tooth and nail. Mystique made a wrong move and Magneto had her pinned against the wall, holding her by her throat. Laying back down was looking very nice right about now.  
  
"Dixion? Are you all right?" Pietro asked, struggling still with the chair. When Dixion had jumped Mystique, he had been somewhat surprised. Surprise turned to anger and panic when Dixion was thrown toward him, landing hard.  
  
Dixion shifted painfully to look at Pietro. "Yeah, I think." She crawled toward him, resting her head in his lap. She made small noises of protest, before looking up at him again. "Remind me never to sign up for wrestling."  
  
A small smile came to Pietro's face as Dixion moved slowly around him to untie him from the chair. As soon as he was free, he was on the floor, pulling her into his arms. The fear and pain finally got to her, and Dixion sobbed into Pietro's shoulder. He rocked her slowly, smoothing her hair and murmuring comforting things to her.  
  
Dixion got control of herself and looked up into Pietro's eyes. "Life's a bitch." she sniffed, before snuggling against his chest.  
  
"Yeah it is." Pietro continued to rock them both.  
  
Dixion clutched his shirt in her hand. Listening to his heartbeat and the rocking was soothing her raw nerves. "I don't think I can take it anymore. I just want to get away."  
  
Pietro paused before he answered. He wasn't too happy with life right now either. He needed time to sort things out in his life. And he wanted more time with Dixion.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do."  
  
****************************************** I know I'm terrible leaving you with a cliffhanger. But it fits. FYI: I know I might get questions about this. Wonder why no one noticed the fight? Everyone was downstairs having a party for Jubilee. Except for Remy and Rouge of course. Love to hear what you think. Till next ime. 


End file.
